The Hands of a League
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: Three Men, Two women, Two weeks before the earth is plagued. What kind of mayhem can insue? Chapter 12: Five of them walked signed up for the heist, only four left.
1. Prologue

Well, Here I am, with the Remake of 'The Bureau of Extraoridnarys', I have tried to be more careful about Spelling and stuff. This chapter is very much identical to the first chapter of the recetly-removed original fic, but the setting has been alterd from France to England.  
  
London 0400 Hours  
  
He was walking down the Empty streat at the Crack of Dawn, he felt tired, thirsty and Nearing his End, but he wanted to Reach that building before it was too late, He started remembering all the Events leading to his condition, Joining the Special Branch, Accepting that Mission, the Procedior that shall cause him Agony and a horrible Demise and probebly the extinction of Humanity, his Mentality wasent all that Much, if he had it a little more togeather hed figure out the solition, to take his own life, but as it were, all he could think of was getting back, and letting every one else figure it out.  
  
He walked up the stairs leading to the Makeshift Operation Management Station, an Attic Apartment in a low rent Apartment Building.  
  
As He enterd, his collegues looked up at him in Suprise, his superior Major Samson looked at him ready to berate him for his Unschedualed return, but when he saw his apperance, all anger turned into suprise.  
  
"Simon! You look like Sh.." said the Man in a typical cockney accent before he was iterupted by the collapse of the Agent.  
  
His partners rushed over to check on him, Samson yelled to a random Agent, "What are you looking at? Get an Ambullance for Christ's sake!"  
  
As the Agent went to call an Ambullance, Samson turned to the Fallen Simon, smacking him lightly on the cheack, he caled his name "Simo. Simon. SIMON!!"  
  
But to no avail, the Agent has already slipped away from our relm.  
  
Later......  
  
Simon caughed as he was laid onto a Hospital Bed, Samson and some of his partners were around him, his Moving to the Hospital was Done Secretly, a total of Fifteen people Including them have made contact with him.  
  
"Is he going to be OK?" asked oe of the surrounding agents.  
"Well, for starters, we dont really know what hes got, he looks as if hes been torcherd, but there are no Bruises or cuts worth mentioning." answerd the tending Doctor.  
"What do you mean?" asked Samson "His problem is Medical. Once we know what it is, we will be abel to help him."  
"You must realize, Nobody must know he's here, he's from now on your only responsibility, only a small Number of Orderleas and Nurses can come in contact with him, and those do not leave til whats wrong with him is revealed. Understood?"  
"Yes sir." said the Physician as he left.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Samson thought to himself, he was not a very compasionate man, and he didn't think of his Underlinks as his sons or brothers, he thought of them as his Friends if anything, and usually he didnt care about there personal bagage as long as they did what he orderd them to, But when his Finest Agent comes back looking the way he looked, His health the way it is, it made him Uneasy and Very Upset, and it made him determin on bringing down whoever was the reason, and so he will, just as soon as his migrane is over. He turned to an Agent and orderd, "Get me some Aspirin."  
"Dave already went to get some for himself and I, are you alright sir?" answerd the Agent.  
"I'll be fine, and get someone to check the Air-conditioing, It's hot as hell in here."  
  
Ten Days later.....  
  
Newyork 1550 Hours  
  
Men and Women of All Races, Nationalitys and Creeds gatherd in a secret Meating in a conference room in the UN Headquarters in the City of Newyork, the center of the dicussion was a recent outbrake of an unknown Illness that appeard in Paris, Representatives of Most Countrys or Regions were there to discus how to stop this Outbrake from becoming a world wide Epidemic.  
  
"We need more time to find an antidote!" said the German representative.  
"America can't find it, why do you think you could?" asked the American representatives.  
"I bet you would if you could make profit of it!" "You're out of line." "AND YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"  
  
The two men continued on with their childish bickering, very soon evreybody was vulgarly attacking the other, the conferrence turned into what resembled an argument between drunken partons at a sports bar..  
  
A beautiful slender woman of sixty who's kept silent seemed to find the whole situation very much a waste of time as she stood up and leaft.  
  
After the Meeting was adjorned, the UN secretary Mr. Koufi Anan who was attending the conference exited to the corridor outside of the room where the woman of sixty was siting and reading a newspaper, he approached the woman of Sixty and greeted her saying "Dame Archer.."[1] "Sir...." she said in a sophisticated british accent as she took notice to him.  
  
The two then walked down the corridor as More Men and Women poured out from the Conferece Hall.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Mr. Anan.  
"They're going to Pay the Ransom, Bravado isnt their strongest point." answerd Archer.  
"I agree."  
"But?"  
"To pay means that a lot of countrys economoy wil be effected, which will have a unwanted effect on Politic Policys world wide. And we can not condone such actions even if it was secretive.."  
"All I need is your Order Sir."  
  
They both stop as they Reach the Elevator, Mr. Anan Pushes a button and turns to face Archer as he waites for the elevator to arrive.  
  
"You must understand that I can't order you to do it. The League dosn't officially exist, that's why it has worked well over the years... Even your desigation does not exist.."  
"That I know very well, and I know that officially I am just a member of your staff.."  
"...so you understand me when I say that I can't order you to form a new league. However, ...." said Anan as the elevator arrived and it's doors opened, "...I'm granting you unlimited funds and full anthority to do what you might seem fit." contiued Anan as he stepped in.  
"That's good enough for me." said Dame Archer who stayed outside the elevator. Anan pushed a button on the inside and the doors went to close as he finished "Stop him, by any means necesary."  
  
The Doors were shut, and the Elevator started to descend as Archer Mutterd in a firm and determin voice "And so I shall."  
  
::::Authors Note::::  
  
[1] Some of you might recogize Cate Archer, she is the Operative in the 60s style spy video game "No one lives forever". She was a pionearing female spy that worked for a counter-terrorism organization called UNITY, the idea is that she have eventually earned the title of Dame and got a job semilar to M's in a time that the League is unofficialy attatched to the UN much like the Old League was attatched to the British Special Branch.  
  
Hope you liked my work, I hope to have the next chapter up within afew days. Your reviews are most welcomed, I would be Interested in finding what you think of all aspects of this chapter; In other words, don't rant on about what you didn't like and Ignore the rest. 


	2. Mina 'The Vampire' Murray

I'm back, with the next chapter of this fic, I pretty much have figured out what happens in evry chapter onwards and all I have to do is write it, so don't worry about an abandonment.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews, I'm glad for the positive responses and all those who have offerd to Beta. My replis are below.  
  
For the Trailler:  
  
ElvenBookwyrm: Thanks for your feadback and I'll review you sometime.  
Silent Bob 546: Well thank you! I am also obsessed about Ock as well, I wish he had his own comic series, I mean Catwoma get's her own series but Doc Ock dosn't? Has the world gone Mentally Unstable?  
And John Lee is Chow Yun Fatt's Chinese character from The Replacement Killers. Daveykins: I'm suprised no one has beaten me to use Otto, thank you.  
  
For Chapter One:  
  
ElvenBookwyrm: Thank you for your offer and I accept, Chapter 3 will be on it's way to you soon.  
queerquail: I'm glad this has appealed to you, and my keyboard has a glitch-prone bad keys so sometime I hit 'N' or 'L' and the letter does not make it to the documet and I don't even notice, which happens to be very embarassing if I type the word 'Public' )  
Silet Bob 546: If you think an agent passing out and a few politicians arguing is cool, you'll be glad by the rest.  
  
Discalimer: I do not own the concept of the league which belongs to Alan More and Kevin O'Neil, nor do I own 'Buffy the vampire Slayer', 'The Replecement Killers,' 'No one lives forever' or 'Spider-Man'.  
  
Vacouver, Canada  
  
0205 Hours  
  
"Where are you going Sue?" Yelled the running George.  
"Yeah.. Why don't you stick around, well have some fun...." followed Roger with a sadistic laugh.  
  
Suzan was a young girl that just happened to turn 17 that day, and to celebrate the occasion she came up with the idea of sneaking into a nightclub using a fake ID. As if that wasn't foolish enough she decided to commit a lot of flirtation with four older young muscular men called Roger, George, Dave and Tim 1. Well one thing led to another and now she found herself in this situation: A 17 year old 105 pounder running in the dark allys of Vancouver late at night, with Four Men hot on her trail and with a single disgusting thought on their minds.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled after them, she was getting tired, she wasn't the athletic type and she was being held back by her clothing, 'Why do women wear these anyway?' she briefly thought to herself.  
  
"Is someone playing hard to get?" cried out Tim.  
  
She had then made a quick turn into another dark alley hoping it might give her some place to hide.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!" she cried again as she looked back at those who were after her. Her looking back was the cause of an Incident, as she felt a hard object making contact with her, the collision caused both to fall to the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're bloody going! Stupid b..." came a feminine British-accented voice from the other body.  
  
Suzan stood up to run again but came to the shocking realization that she was at a dead end; the ally she was in was blocked with a chain-link fence and the only way to get out of there was the way she came in from, as she looked around she realized there was nothing there but her, the brit woman and a dumpster.  
  
"You have to help me!" she pleaded to the other woman who had stood up by then, she was in her early thirties and quite the beautiful creature; Green eyes, log auburn hair and a slender form, she was noticeably pale though. She was wearing Jean trousers, a black shirt and a brown leather jacket.  
  
"Help you from what?" she impatiently asked.  
  
"She's in here, I saw her turn." Came the voice of one of the four me as they we're approaching the entrance of the ally.  
  
"Oh no!" muttered a wide-eyed Suzan in fear as she hurried to hide behind the Dumpster.  
  
George, Tim, Roger and Dave entered the ally, to find only the standing brit who simply kept calm. They approached her like predators approaching a cornered prey; they all kept circling her as if they were to inspect her.  
  
"Hey there..." said a Deviously grinning Roger.  
"Good evening." she dryly replied.  
"Say, a girl friend of ours came here just moments ago, did you see her?" asked Dave.  
"Mini-Skirt, 5'2", brow hair, around 17." followed Tim.  
"Well Gentlemen you're in luck, it just happens to be that a girl of that description came here just moments ago and is now hiding behind that dumpster." she replied gesturing towards the Dumpster.  
  
Suzan gasped behind the Dumpster, 'how could she?' she thought. She suddenly felt the solid fingers of Roger clutch her forearm and yank away her from her hiding spot, she grunted in pain as he pulled her into the ally.  
  
"Well thank you honey. You know, you're very beautiful." said Tim to the Brit.  
"Thank you." she dryly replied.  
"Breath-taking actually." said Dave.  
"Again, thank you."  
"Yeah, what do you say about hanging with us for a while?" said Roger as Suzan struggled to escape him.  
"I told you where she was; but I didn't say you can take her." said the brit very calmly.  
"Come again?" asked George.  
"Let her go and be kind enough to leave." she demanded assertively.  
"This is hilarious." chuckled Roger.  
"Let her go and be kind enough to leave." she repeated.  
"I think she want's to come along for the ride." said Tim with a chuckle.  
"Let her go and be kind enough to leave." she said for the third time.  
"I don't mind, sure is a pretty thing, seem's like a screamer." said Dave as he approachd to grab her.  
  
But he'd probably regret that as the Mysterious Brit grabbed his wrist, twisted it and shoved him to collide with Roger, both men fell down and Suzan was freed from Roger's grip.  
  
"Stay behind me." she told Suzan who instantly obeyed.  
"You're going to regreat that." said Roger as he and Dave got up.  
  
All four men lunged towards her just to realize she is more than meet's the eye as she was able to dispatch of all four men with kicks and punches and knocked them to the ground.  
  
"What the f.." said Roger before he was interrupted by a kick to the side of the head.  
  
"Had enough?" asked the brit as she paused.  
  
Roger then whipped out a pocket knife while Tim and Dave picked up some crowbars that we're there and George grabbed a chain that was on the ground.  
  
"Fine, let's have it your way."  
  
Tim swung the crowbar at her but she was able to duck the shot as well as the two that followed, George's chain found it's way to her neck however, but as she saw the crowbar coming back she pulled the chain along with George to her and the crowbar collided with the back of George's head Knocking him out cold.  
  
The action fazed Tim log enough for his opponet to snatch away the crowbar and ram it into his gut, as he hunched over she hit him in the back and he fell to the ground unconscious as well. That left her with Roger and Dave, the second swung his crowbar at her but she blocked it with a swing of her own before punching him away and blocking an attempted stab by Roger and knocking the knife away, just so the knife would fall into Dave's hands ad he could stab her in the side as she was pounding on Roger. Suzan shrank if fear as the brit fell to the ground howling in pain, seeing as how the opponent was down and soon will be out, they headed to a trembling Suzan with a world of rage in their eyes.  
  
The Battle was not over yet as George's chain was slung to Roger's neck and he was pulled down to the ground, Dave looked over his shoulder to see the brit fully recovered holding the chain in her hands and kicking Roger in the face knocking him out cold as she did with Tim and George before him.  
  
"That BLOODY hurt." she said pointing at her bloody side.  
  
He tightend his grip on his knife and gritted his teeth, she dropped the chain to the ground and stood unarmed, all of a sudden he lunged at her with all his might.  
  
Her reaction was swift and effective. She took the knife wielding arm and twisted it violently causing him to scream in pain and drop it, then drove his face into her knee and topped it all by grabbing his throat and Chokeslaming him to the pavement.  
  
All four men were now down, Suzan stepped up to her savior who was kneeling next to Roger. "Thank you, you saved me, I don't know what to sa..." she said thankfully before noticing the blood on her side caused by Dave, "We have to take you to a hospital, you're hu...." she followed before she was interrupted by the brit saying: Leave.  
  
"What?!" she asked.  
  
The Brit turned around to look at her, there was something strange about her, her eyes turned from Green to dark Red she had long pointy fangs sticking out of her jaws.  
  
"Leave."  
  
That was all it took for her to run away in fear for her life, wondering if this all was one big nightmare.  
  
The brit however stayed behind with Roger, as she forced him onto his knees and sunk her teeth into his neck. She felt a faint moan of pain come from the young man but she disregarded it and resumed feeding.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a voice come calling from the other side of the ally.  
  
"Miss Murray?"  
  
She was surprised by the sound, who would know where she was at this time and know her name? She dropped Roger and looked up sheathing her fangs, she saw a dark figure approaching.  
  
"Yes.." she said confirming her Identity.  
"Mina Murray?" came back the feminine British accented voice.  
"Yes, that's me. Who are you?"  
  
Dame Cate Archer stepped up to her and said: "Have it been that long?"  
  
Mina seemed to ponder her Identity for a few seconds.  
  
"Cate?" asked Mina.  
"Cate indeed." said Cate with a smile, both women then approached each other and wrapped their arms around each other in an embrace.  
  
"You've aged well." said Mina warmly as they parted.  
"You haven't aged at all." replied a smiling Cate.  
"Well, it comes with the whole Undead Creature of the night status."  
"Care to explain that?" asked Cate indicating the four motionless bodies.  
"Long story. Well it's not very long but It's quite boring."  
"I see. You wouldn't mind picking up the conversation somewhere else, would you?"  
"Not at all.."  
  
30 Minutes later......  
  
"We were such a sight to see, those were the days.." said Cate as she flipped an old photo showing her at the age of Thirty and Mina sometime in the seventies, both wearing cloths appropriate to that era.  
  
"The Trigger-happy girl and her Blood-Sucking friend.." commented Mina.  
"Another round of beer for us." called Cate to the bartender who nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
They both had went to a quiet pub near by that was rather empty save for them and a few other patrons, they were chatting over drinks like the two old friends that they we're, catching up on each other's news.  
  
"Got any family?" asked Mina.  
"No, you?"  
"I haven't remarried if that what your asking, burying two husbands was enough.." said Mina as the drinks arrived.  
"How about your descendants?" asked Cate, taking a sip of her beer.  
"They are around, I try to see them often, I've even made friends with Drew, she's Quincy Junior's daughter."  
"But you haven't told her that you're her Immortal great Grandmother?"  
"Naturally." said Mina as she took a swing of her drink.  
  
"I'm really enjoying this, I am, but when are you going to say why have you bothered to catch up after all this time?" asked Mina as she put down her glass.  
"Ever the straight shooter you are Mina."  
"You know me."  
  
Cate paused for a moment to think where to start from, but finally decided and said: "Shortly after we left the League, all records in MI5 that Indicated the Existence of such a group was destroyed, It's headquarters was used as a storage room, It was erased from existence. A few years after that the UN adopted the concept and formed a multi-national league that served to preserve world peace, We..."  
"'We'? You've gone back to work for them?" asked a surprised Mina.  
"Not Instantly, but as I was saying; We have prevented several potential world wars in the past 30 years and many International crisis's, Ten years ago I was given a job semilar to M's. I now run the League." she continued, "The world as we speak is under the threat of an epidemic, only this one has no cure nor antidote, unless the nations of this world all pay a hefty price." she completed.  
  
"Figures, I haven't seen you in 25 years and when you show up it's about business." said Mina as she rolled her eyes and took another swig.  
  
"We... the world needs you, again." pleaded Cate.  
"Does it now?" said the Vampire with amusement in her voice. "We need a scientist, a fighter.... We need a leader.."  
"What if you say no?" asked Mina.  
"Are you declining?" "I didn't say that."  
"So you accept!"  
"I didn't say that neither, I'm mearly asking what will the direct consequences of me not accepting could be."  
"I'll go find another scientist who is wise and strong enough to be a leader and a fighter, and since we don't have much time left I was hoping that I already found one."  
  
Mina kept silent as she finished her beer, while Cate looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"If you need time to think then you have till tomorrow dawn to decide. I'll meet you in the park, give me your decision."  
  
The Following Day....  
  
Dawn  
  
Cate sat at the park bench wrapping her fingers around a stirophome cup of coffee, her brown eyes scouted the area looking for any sight of her friend, It was nearing sunrise and she thought her friend is more likely to arrive before that happened.  
  
All of a sudden she heard the flapping of wings mixed with a squeaking sound, she looked over her shoulder to see a flock of bats flying till they were near her where they blended into a standing figure of Mina.  
  
"Good morning." said Mina.  
"Good morning, I trust you have a decision?" asked Cate.  
"I have."  
  
Mina sat down next to Cate on the bench, she looked at the golden rays of sunlight brush over the landscape till it reached them and uttered her discussion.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
::::Author's Note's::::  
  
1 Sean and Pierce were grounded  
  
A Very long chapter I know, but I hope you've like it, your Reviews are very welcomed.  
  
Next Time: The Immortal travels to the windy city to recruit an Unseen assasin. 


	3. Marcie 'The Invisible' Ross

Hello again, the review responses are below:  
  
Silent Bob 546: Sorry, there is a shortage of Korean HitMen.  
ElveBookWyrm: I'm sorry for not sending you this chapter right away, I'm not sure If you still feel you're up to it. And I DO KNOW who her second husband was It was, the Witch Doctor who brings Q back to life. Just Kidding!! The Identity of her second husband will come up later on.  
  
Chicago, Illinois  
  
2015 Hours  
  
Four men sat around a table in a restaurant waiting for their diner, all four were wearing expensive suits, three of them were of the big and muscular type with a generally calm appearance where as the fourth was rather chubby and short and generally seemed nervous as he kept fidgeting and repeatedly shifted in his seat occasionally mumbling to himself.  
  
Upon taking notice of his the general discomfort, one of the three calm men spoke to the fourth in an American accent with a rather thick voice, "Mr. S, -if I may say so- you should try to relax, we're in one of the city's finest & safest places. It's your last night in town, you should enjoy it."  
"I know, Joe. But you could never be sure, there are lots of people looking to take me out." said Mr. S, "THE FOOD!" he suddenly shouted.  
"What?" asked Joe.  
"How do you know no one has put sometin' in the food? We have to leave.."  
"Bill got the stuff for the Ingredients himself, Martha & Samuel are doing the cooking and no one is allowed near them, and you know they're trust worthy. Even our waiter is my cousin." said Joe pointing to one of the other men as he said 'Bill.  
"There are ten of our men outside watching out for any potential assassins, and the front desk has some of our's taking any thing that could be used as a weapon from the customers." said Bill.  
"What does our man in the Bureau say?" asked Mr. S.  
"He said there is going to be an attempt on your life, which we always knew, but it take from me, they'll back off." said another one of the men, named Fred.  
"Those Feds couldn't find their beep without a manual anyway." said Joe, to which the rest laughed.  
"Boy! You guys sure do take your jobs seriously!! Maybe I don't really have anything to worry about." said Mr. S, "Here is for Chicago." he said raising his glass of wine proposing a toast.  
"Cheers." said the other as they drank to his toast.  
"The food is here." said Fred as the waiter arrived with the food and started to put the dishes on to the table.  
"Hey boss, perhaps after dinner you might have some more fun ahead." said Fred.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mr. S.  
"Well that saucy red-head has been eyeing you since we got here." said Fred as he gestured towards an auburn haired woman dressed in a blue evening gown, who happened to be none other than Mina.  
"Seams harmless." said Joe as he inspected her.  
"I think she'd like to know you." said Bill.  
"Really?" asked S as he looked at her Direction, Mina noticed the look and decided to look away.  
"I don't think she's an assassin, so why else would she be looking at you like that?"  
"You're right." said S and then gave his order to the waiter, "Get a bottle of 1954 Cabernait to the la.....".  
  
Mr. S was unable to finish what he had to say as one of the knives laid on the table suddenly rose from the table on its own and plunged itself into S's throat where it staid there for a second and then shifted violently causing a tremendous stream of blood to flow the wounded neck.  
  
The Waiter, Bill, Joe ad Fred froze for a few seconds during which Mina got up and headed out of the restaurant.  
  
"WHAT THE F JUST HAPPINED!?!" shouted Joe as he got up.  
"IT WAS YOUR COUSIN!" said Bill as he got up and pointed at the Waiter.  
"CHILL BILL! Sid didn't do it.." said Joe, the waiter was very terrified by the whole Incident as fell to the ground.  
"Who Then?" asked Fred.  
"Someone must have gotten threw." said Joe.  
"You'd have to be Invisible to slip threw our men." said Bill.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
While the people at the restaurant Panicked and wondered what had just happened, Mina sprinted out of the restaurant, however she was not just exiting the restaurant, she was stalking someone, someone unseen to the usual person and responsible for the assassination of S that occurred a minute ago; using her heightened Vampiric hearing ability to hear it's footsteps. As she became near the Exit she quickened her pace and reached out to grab something, however the Invisible Being elusively escaped the Vampires grip and walked out to the cold night of Chicago.  
  
Seeing as how the outdoors were much more louder she was unable to distinguish the sound of footsteps, Mina decided to resolve to another one of her Powers.  
  
After making sure no one was looking she broke into a cluster of bats, and using bats method of sonar hearing she became aware of the Invisible being's location, the flock of bats flew into an alley in pursuit of it's target, and after toying with it for a few minutes it was able to circle the Assassin and force it to the ground.  
  
The Bats blended into Mina who senced the Assassin was going to try to escape, so she pushed it down and climbed on top of it while gripping what she thought was it's forearms, forcing it to stay put.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" furiously shouted the Being in an American accented feminine voice, proving it to be a woman.  
"Freak?! You're Invisible and you're calling me a freak?!" replied Mina. The Invisible woman however was very reluctant to be held by her as she struggled to get out from underneath her.  
"Agent Ross, If you don't stop behaving like a child and calm down then I'll be forced to give you a flogging." said Mina sternly yet Humorously as if she was threatening a child.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" asked Ross as she calmed down a bit.  
"Excellent Questions, ones best answered with us in a less provocative position." said Mina, "Now, in 45 seconds I shall release you and I promise you no harm, however in exchange I don't want you to escape and to listen to what I have to say. Agreed?" she followed.  
"Agreed." said Ross after hesitating for a few seconds.  
  
Mina got off of her and offered a hand to help her up, she felt pressure o her forearm supplied by some Invisible fingers. Mina felt that she wasn't moving away and was living up to her end of the bargain.  
  
"Do you mind if we go somewhere else?" asked Ross.  
"Not at all, just don't get any funny ideas." replied Mina  
  
Th Invisible Woman then walked off and Mina followed listeninng to her footsteps, just three blocks they walked into a small apartment building, on the ground floor Mina saw a door mat lift for a second and a key rosee from beneath it, the key then inserted itself inot the lock and rotated clockwise, the knob rotated clockwise as well and the door swong open.  
  
"Come in." came Ross's.  
  
Mina acceepted the Invitation and walked into the Apartmet which was almost hollow, except for a couch which seamed like it was also used as a bed, infront of the couch was a coffe table that had a jug of black coffe and a mug on it, as well as some papers and some photographs showing Mr. S, Joe, Fred and Bill, near the wall was a large mirror that had a chair with some clothes drapped on it.  
  
"Sit down if you want to." said Ross.  
"No, thanks."  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Out of the pile of cloths drapped on the stool a white duster rose and wrapped around the Womans slim medium hight figure, the sleave directed itself to the pocket ad took out a small make-up kit that opened and then the Assassin started to apply the make-up to her face.  
  
"This must look very strange to you." said Ross who's face was now visibel.  
"Not really."  
  
Ross then put on a red wig and put on some sunglasses and gloves, she was fairly good to look at, and quit young as she obviously was in her mid twentys.  
  
"I'm now visibel and all ears." she said.  
"I am a Member of a Unofficial task force called 'the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' that works to Investigate and prevent issues that may cause Global crisis." she said explaining why she was there, "A while ago twenty Individuals in England were Infected by an agonizing decease, later on the UN delivered a message stating that unless the Nations of the World pay a sum of 1 Dollars, an Undetermined front that created the Decease will release it upon the world." she followed.  
"Wait a minutes, how come we at the FBI have not heard of it?"  
"It was agreed that temporarily only those who need to know would in fact know, that excludes Law Enforcement Agencies. I have been assigned to lead a team or people with Rare abilities to Unveil the front in question and stop them. My boss have approached a high American official who approached an Underling, who approached your boss's boss who approached your boss that you'd be allowed a Unexplained Leave. What I'm asking you is, Do you agree to join on this crucial mission?"  
"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Ross doubtfully.  
"A Woman who turns into a flock of bats doesn't track down an Invisible woman just for the hell of it."  
"Point taken. But what's in it for me?"  
"What part of 'Release an Agonizing decease upon Humanity' don't you understand?"  
"It's a noble purpose, but I'm putting my neck on the line here, I should be gaining something."  
"Do you know the criminal known as 'Jack the Picker'?"  
"A man presumably from Detroit, who robbed half a dozen major banks, stole 370 Million's worth of Art and committed a number of high stake cons? He just happens to be one of the FBI's five most wanted."  
"He's from Yorkshire actually, What if I tell you that he's a part of the team to be formed, and after his services are no longer needed you will have your chance to apprehend him?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Do you want a cure for Invisibility as well?" asked Mina suggestively.  
"Hell no! Being Invisible is a carnival!! Capturing 'The Picker' might be good enough though..." said Ross, who then cheerfully added "Count me in."  
"Excellent." said Mina smugly, "Mina Murray: Chemist, Physician & Vampire." she followed as she extended her hand.  
"FBI Agent Marcie Ross2: Spy, Assassin & Invisible Woman." said Marcie as she shook Mina's hand.  
  
:::: Author's Notes ::::  
  
1 I was thinking what amount of money would be conciderd conciderable and higty and yet not ridiculous but couldn't figure out, so I'd rather haveyou Imagine what you think is appropriate.  
2 You won't recognise the name unless you're an avid 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' fan. In Episode 11 of season 1, Buffy battled a band geek who was ostrasizd and Ignored by theschool comunity, that coupled with the Mystic powers emiting from theSunnydale Hellmouth caused her to go Invisible and a little mad, by the End of the Episode she is knocked out by Buffy and FBI Agents take her into a facility that trains teens with the same condition to be Spys and Assassins.  
  
Hop you like my work, I am startig college soon, so I might slow down a bit, but I won't stop writting. R&R.  
  
Next Time: The Blood Sucking Fiend and the Unseen Assassin travel to the land of down under to capture the Ultimate Criminal Mastermind.. 


	4. Jack 'The Rogue' Skinner

ElvenBookWyrm: Thanks a million for the Beta, I'm in your debt.  
Silent Bob 546: I'm actually not that much of a Buffy Fan, I prefer Angel.  
  
Sydney, Australia 2120 Hours  
  
A grey pickup truck pulled up in front of an apartment building. Inside it were Mina and a visible Marcie.  
  
"He'll be in apartment No.6, on the third floor, in a few minutes," said Mina. "You'll inject him with this, and you'll call for me to drag him down here. Got it?" she continued as she handed Marcie a small syringe and a master key. "Stick the needle into the English crook and holler, got it." said Marcie, who then took off her sun-glasses to reveal two holes in her fair complexioned face. She then took off the red wig and wiped off the makeup with a napkin, and thus became unseen to the casual observer.  
  
As the door opened and closed, Mina saw the syringe and key levitate and leave the truck, and then float to the entrance of the building and disappear. After a few minutes Mina saw a 5'10" tall man of medium build in his mid-thirties approach the building. He staggered in his walk a bit, his shoulders slightly slumped as his hands were buried in his jacket pockets. He had brown scruffy hair and a beard, and his appearance indicated a lot of apathy on his part which resulted in the abandonment of grooming.  
  
As he passed the car he shot Mina a empty look. Their eyes made contact for two seconds before he turned away and walked into his building.  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
The American spy sat patiently in the corner of the next recruit's dark apartment. She had managed to get in using the master key supplied by her vampire superior. After getting in and locking the door behind her she discarded of the key by throwing it out the window. She then sat down and waited.  
  
The apartment was rather hollow, she thought, much like her Chicago apartment, but then she was in town for just one night to kill somebody. But this was the dwelling of a grown man, and all there was a small kitchenette in the corner, an armchair at the window and a mattress in the corner.  
  
As she heard the door unlock, she hid the syringe under the chair as she leapt through the room. She then saw the man come in.  
  
He walked in without turning on the lights and positioned the chair against the window, then opened it, letting in the moonlight and the warm breeze of the Australian night in. He then sat at the chair and put his feet on the edge of the window and closed his eyes. As Marcie looked up at him she saw an expression of contemplation on his face. What was he thinking, she wondered. Was he plotting his next con? Planning the next bank robbery? She'd never know.  
  
Marcie always marvelled at how fragile human life was. He was right in front of her; she could easily kill him with her bare hands and he'd never know. She felt tempted to do that but remembered the vampire who wouldn't like that, and who happened to be sitting in a truck just outside. She then went to grab the syringe when the most unexpected thing happened.  
  
The Door burst open and in came five men. One of them opened the lights as the others walked in and grabbed the man at the chair. "Mr. Jack Skinner?" asked their leader, a massive bald man in a leather jacket.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Jack in a British cockney accent.  
  
He was punched in the gut by one of the three catching him, the leader then continued, "Please Mr. Skinner, no profanity. We are here because you are going to help us plan a jewel robbery." "No." Jack's response got him a few jabs. Meanwhile Marcie froze in her spot, and mentally thanked the heavens for cursing her with invisibility. She thought, what to do, attack or retreat? Finish the job she came to do or keep her neck? "Now Mr. Skinner," said the leader as he approached the bound Jack, "we'll ask you to join us repeatedly, and each time you give us a wise crack answer, we cut off a toe." "That doesn't seem fair." protested Jack. "Will you join us?" "I'm currently busy doing something else, please come back and check in a year or so." "See, now that's a wise crack answer." said the leader who proceeded to gesture to one of his men. The Henchman pulled out a silenced gun, aimed it at Jack's foot, and was about to fire. At that instant Marcie made up her mind, and she took her thoughts to action as she pushed the gun wielding gangster out the window and into the night. Mina sat in the truck impatiently waiting for Marcie's signal, It had been a while since Skinner went up to his place, but it was long enough for the invisible woman to prick him with the damn syringe and he'd be out. What the hell was taking her so long?  
  
She thought about how ironic it was that an invisible woman had gone to capture a thief who was the descendant of an Invisible thief. She also wondered if any of the team could be trusted, and if any of the team could trust her. They were an odd bunch no doubt, much like her first league… All of a sudden she heard a loud thud and the roof of the truck crashed down on her... She was injured but was able to get out and she healed in a matter of seconds. She looked at the roof and saw the dead body of a man holding a gun in his had. She caught the sounds of a struggle upstairs, so she broke into a flock of bats and flew to Skinner's open window. She saw Jack trading punches with one man while one lay on the ground, and two others were fighting a pair of flying frying pans that were pounding on both of them on their own.  
  
Jack was fighting the leader of the five. He ducked a blow and went for a punch of his own when his opponent managed to brutally throw him off into the bathroom. As he flew in the air he wondered what was going on. one of the gangsters had jumped out of the window for no reason, his frying pans seemed to have gained the ability to attack people, and there now was a red-headed woman that came through the window. It was not an ordinary night.  
  
Jack's head slammed into the tiles, and he heard his adversary speak as he came in, "I don't know what kind of freak are you, but you'll be dieing soon..." "I beg to differ," said Jack, as reached for behind the sink, with a swift motion knocked the man into the filled tub. He threw in an electric shock device that he had produced from behind the sink and activated it.  
  
He stumbled out the bathroom as the sound of electrocution was heard and the smell of burning flesh fumed the atmosphere. He saw the two that were attacked by frying pans gain control as they disposed of both, but their celebration did not last as Mina grabbed one and threw him upwards. He collided with the ceiling, and broke his neck as he came down. The other went to attack her, but she grabbed him and sunk a pair of fangs into his neck for a couple of moments before dropping him down and wiping the blood of her chin with her sleeve.  
  
Skinner walked over to Mina, attempting to inquire on who she was. "Who the 'ell ar- AAAAAA!" Jack was not able to finish his question as the fifth gangster –who was knocked out after Marcie pushed the first out the window and before Mina came in- pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot Jack in the arm. Jack collapsed and took Mina down with him. Attempting to avenge his partners deaths, the gangster aimed his gun for a second shot at Jack, right below the shoulder blade; but just as he was about to pull the trigger, a gun flew out the jacket of the gangster who was bit by Mina and a bullet was fired that caught the gangster in his forehead, killing him instantly.  
  
Minutes Later........  
  
Jack took a swig of Cognac with his right as he groaned with Mina treating his wounded left Arm. "Don't be such a baby, it's just a scratch." "A scratch hurts as much as any other gunshot wound, you just aren't fortunate enough to die or pass out." said the British all-around-criminal.  
  
Jack had learned quit a bit about his unusual guests. He learned that the gorgeous lady tending to his bleeding flesh was a blood sucking fiend -which was disturbing-, and that the person that was responsible for an apple floating and being chewed on by the air was, in fact, an invisible American female spy. "There, good as new." said Mina. Jack got up and waved his arm around a bit to get the feel back in, he then picked a sweater out of the pile of clothes on the chair and put it on and then kneeled down to peal the hooded jacket off the corpse of the gangster Marcie shot. He put it on as well and headed to the door, after picking up a strange looking tool off the stove.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Marcie. "Hell, eventually. But right now I'm looking to leave the country." answered Jack. "Not till we have a word with you. You owe us that," said Mina. "I don't owe no one a damn thing. I'm glad you helped me, but I pretty much could have handled them cretins just fine." "How?" "I'm a resourceful bloke." said Jack as he got out the door. "If he walks, I walk." said Marcie as she passed Mina on her way out. "Don't threaten me." said Mina abruptly. Both women then walked out to catch up with Jack, they found him outside trying to open a car door using the strange tool. "Mr. Skinner, we have come all the way from Chicago looking for your help," said Mina. "You're a vampire and she's see-through. Whatever heist you're looking to pull off I'm sure you can do it on your own," said Jack. "There is no heist." said Marcie. "Why are you here then?" "That will require you to listen to us for a few minutes." said Mina. "Alright, the next pack of people who want to kill me aren't due for another hour, I guess I can spare you a couple of minutes."  
  
Mina then explained the situation to Jack, and explained the whole concept of the League, it being a group of agents and civilians with uncanny abilities that work to maintain world peace.  
  
"We want you to lend us your abilities and expertise to help us on this mission," said Marcie. "You watch too may movies about theifs with harts of gold, Why would I do something so cliché as helping you?" said Jack. "Think of it as your patriotic Duty." said Mina. "You seem to be mistaking me for me Father, Rodney Skinner the 3rd: The double 0 agent of MI5; or Capt. Rodney Skinner Jr.: War hero of WWII. Or Perhaps Rodney Skinner the First: I don't really know what he did, but I hear it's bugging heroically patriotic…" "Rodney Skinner, a patriot? I think not," scoffed Mina. "What?" asked Jack as he was confused by the remark. "Long story, I'll explain it later." "Whatever. My point is that I'm not any of those, I'm Jack Skinner: First Skinner in four generations not to give a damn about her bloody majesty. I live for myself and the moment; so you see Miss. Murray, I don't find myself compelled to do anything to help you." "Well, there is the notion that if you don't join us we'll turn you in for the Interpol, or maybe the Coreloni Family1 in New York, or would prefer to be turned in to the Musad?" "That's a very good point, however I don't find myself motivated enough," "What do you want? Money?" "Money? Just 'cause I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm of a greedy nature." "Then what is it?" asked Marcie. "I know how to vanish, and seeing as how you were able to catch up with me, your League might be able to find someone for me." "Splendid! Join us and we'll get the location of your 'someone' and hand it over to you in record time." "Great," said Jack with a smirk, he then opened the door of the car he was trying to open and ushered them to hop in. 1 The Corleoni Family is the Mobster Family from Mario Puzo's The Godfather, which was made in a classic movie trilogy . 


	5. John 'The Hitman' Lee

Shanghi, China  
  
1440 Hours  
  
A Taxi stopped in front of a four-star restaurant and out stepped Mina, Marcie and Jack. Mina paid the driver the fare and thanked him, and she heard the driver muttered something in some dialect of Chinese as he drove off. Mina spoke the language but wasn't familiar with the dialect; if she did she would know that the driver had said, "Damn pale cheap-tipping foreigners."  
  
"So, what makes our Oriental friend 'Extraordinary'?" asked Jack.  
"He's a hit man." replied Mina.  
"That's it? There are more hit men in the world than there are not. What makes this one special enough so that we have to travel all this distance to reach?"  
  
"Well he single handedly wiped out one of Los Angeles's top crime organizations a few years back."  
"Ah, that's good."  
  
The three then walked into the restaurant, which was rather ample and quite stylish. There was not much of a crowd yet there were some customers of various nationalities.  
  
"See him anywhere?" asked Marcie, who wore a brown duster and gloves in addition to her standard facial wear, which was her red wig and sunglasses.  
  
"There he is," said Mina, as she walked to an Asian man sitting at a table by the window.  
"Say, that fellow looks familiar!" exclaimed Jack as he and Marcie followed.  
"I hope you didn't attempt to rob him," stated Marcie, sardonically.  
"God! That would be awkward."  
  
The three were at the table when Mina talked.  
  
"Mr. John Lee1?" she asked.  
  
The man nodded. He was in his early- to mid-forties, and had a fairly muscular build. He wore grey trousers and a jacket over a white sweater.  
  
"I'm Mina Murray. We spoke on the phone earlier."  
"It's my pleasure," said John in an accented yet proper English. "Sit down," he continued.  
  
The three members of the League sat down to the table as Mina continued with the introductions.  
  
"These are my associates; Mr. Jack Skinner—" "Hello," interrupted Jack dryly.  
"And Agent Marcie Ross," continued Mina.  
"Hi," said Marcie.  
"Agent of what?" asked John curiously.  
"The FBI," answered Marcie carefully.  
  
John seemed uncomfortable with that fact, so Mina hastily commented, "But that has little to do with the purpose of our meeting."  
  
"We are members of an elite task force that is assigned to investigate matters of global interest, consisting mostly of civilians who have rare talents or uncanny natures."  
"I don't follow. What do you mean by uncanny natures?" asked John.  
"Well for one thing, I'm invisible." said Marcie. Mina gave her an annoyed look as she didn't want to blatantly state their conditions; Jack, on the other, hand looked amused.  
"Come again?" asked John, who was caught off guard by the answer.  
  
Thinking that seeing is believing, Marcie removed her glove, and raised her hand to eye level so that John could see the seemingly hollow sleeve. John's eyes widened and he grabbed her arm to inspect if it was truly an invisible arm or, somehow, a cloth covered wire frame.  
  
John's jaw dropped as he discovered that it was the first. And to further his amazement Mina slashed the back of her hand with the table knife, creating a nasty wound which healed itself in a second.  
  
"And I am a vampire." she said as she wiped the blood of the knife with a napkin.  
  
"And you, what are you?" asked John addressing Jack.  
  
"Well, I'm a former student of psychology and a fairly good guitar player. And I don't like to boost but there is the fact that over 15 years I have robed Banks, Jewelry, Art, Cars... etc, as well as occasional Con-Job's." answered the thief.  
  
"That's where I remember you from. You planned a robbery for Terence Wei in LA Seven years back." "Oh, so that's where I remember you from, you were his trigger man. I heard you killed the bastard!"  
"I did." answered Joh who seemed to have gotten out of his initial shock.  
  
"That's nice." Marcie said as she put her glove back on.  
  
"So you see, Mr. Lee, we do not exaggerate when we say 'rare' and 'unique'. What we have came for is to ask your help on a mission to save the world from a very probable death," said Mina.  
"What do you mean?" asked John.  
"There was an Englishman infected with some sort of new disease a few weeks ago, which scientist can't begin to clarify. Turns out that it's not the hand of nature; someone is behind it, and is holding the world hostage. He wants a price for not releasing this illness on humanity," explained Mina. "We need your help as an assassin to aid us in our investigation. Will you help us?"  
  
After a short pause John spoke, and said, "I can't see how I can't. I'm in."  
  
"Great." said Marcie with a sight of relief.  
  
"Just one left to go." stated Mina, "To the Sleepless City it is."  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Atlanta, Georgia  
  
0040 Hours  
  
The Center for disease Control (CDC)  
  
The young Dr. Smith looked through the six inch thick sheet of glass at twenty patients, all infected by a something that the crème-de-la-crème of the world's scientists were yet to discover.  
  
Smith was not very fond of the British. He constantly bickered with an English professor in college, and had had a long lasting relationship with a girl from York which ended badly. He did not like them at all, but even he had to admit that that disease was a bad way to die.  
  
All twenty patients simultaneously went through the same symptoms: fatigue and perspiration at first, then loss of consciousness, followed by a steep drop in weight, which led to the final phase, in which all of their mental capabilities had ceased, their skin had wrinkled and taken on a shade of orange, hair from all over their bodies had fallen off. This made them look like frightening mummies, rather than ill human beings.  
  
"How are they still alive?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Come to think about it, why was he there looking at them anyway? He might as well have himself a Coke since his shift would be over in a few minutes.  
  
But as he headed to the staff lounge, he heard the steady beeps coming from the EKG Machines stop. They were replaced by a continuous tone.  
  
The Doctor froze in his spot for a second before hurrying back to where the EKG Machines were set. He tried to find out which of the twenty was experiencing heart failure when he came to a sudden realization: it was from all of them.  
  
Dr. Smith rushed to the phone and dialed the number of his superior.  
  
"Hello?" came the voice of the other Doctor.  
"They're all dead!" uttered Smith like a madman.  
"What? Who is this?"  
"It's Dr. Smith, sir. The patients are dead, all twenty of them."  
"I'll be right there," said the Doctor, before he hung up. Smith then walked over to the window where he saw something he never could imagine.  
  
All twenty had a strange red mist that poured out of the bodies eyes. The mist then elevated into the air and disappeared.  
  
"Oh, God!" whispered the Doctor in shock.  
  
All of a sudden the twenty bodies of the deceased patients, varied in gender, size and age, melted into puddles of skin, skin that was of normal complexion rather than that orangey shade.  
  
"Oh my god!" whispered Smith as he fell to the ground in a faint.  
  
1 John Lee was the Hitman played by Chow Yun-Fatin the 1998 Action Thriller: 'The Replacemet Killers'. In which he is a Hitman who works for an LA Drug-Lord, but when his conscience tortures him, he decides to flee, which Wei try's to prevent.  
  
Dun-dun-dun-dun!!! What is that disease? If we could tell, the UN wouldn't have told Cate toformthe League, would they?  
  
Tune in Next time the so far assembled League heads to New York to capture a scientest kown as 'Ock'. 


	6. Dr Otto 'The Menace' Octavious

I appologize for the delay, Read & Review.  
  
New York City: 15 Minutes Before Sunset  
  
A burly, brown haired man in his early forties walked into a New York bank, located in the area known as the Village. He wore a full-length, dark brown trench coat, a rain hat and sunglasses.  
  
His eyes scanned the entire perimeter, there were two guards who were looking at him, probably recognizing him from his photos in the 'Daily Bugle'1 a few months back.  
  
"Damn," he mumbled, more guards were carefully approaching as they noticed him.  
  
"Ah well, time to be done with the errand," he said to him self in an American accent before reaching back with his left gloved hand and yanked off the tail of his trench coat.  
  
Four metal extendable tentacles, six feet in length, Each ending with a claw-like-clamp of three points, and had a small red glowing circle between in the center, sprung out from within his coat, the tentacles were welded right on to his back, with a simple thought, the tentacles extended and each one moved in a motion that swept the ten guards off their feet.  
  
A Few Minutes Later.........  
  
The multi-tentacled man walked out of the bank. In two of his tentacles he carried four money bags. He seemed a tad gleeful about what he had done.  
  
"Dr. Octavious2," he heard someone call him, he looked to his left at a distance of about fifty feet to see a number of police cars with about twenty Policemen taking cover behind them and aiming their guns at him, their leader was the one speaking to him threw a Bull-Horn.  
  
"Put your arms and tentacles up, or we'll fire!" continued the policeman, ready to signal to his men to fire.  
  
"Then fire," shouted Octavious furiously, before dropping the bags and reaching with his tentacle to his right where a van was. He lifted the van and hoisted it to his left, using it as a shield to protect himself from the storm of bullets coming to him from the guns of the twenty officers. When he heard the gunshots stop he flung the truck at their direction.  
  
"Look out!" yelled one of them as they all ran out of the way, the truck landed on top of their cars and exploded sending smoke, flame and scraps of metal in all directions.  
  
Octavious then took hold of another parked car and threw it to his right, where another police car was nearing; it collided with it and caused it to flip over its side. The car then bounced and was about to collide with a blue truck that was hauling a trailer, till the truck did a rough swerve to get out of the way in the last second.  
  
"What the 'ell! Did you just see that?" shouted Jack.  
  
"Are you talking about the car he threw at us or is it something else?" asked John sarcastically.  
  
"Cynicism is my thing, Johnny-boy."  
  
Jack, Marcie and John were in the trailer of the truck almost hit by the car thrown by Octavious, while Mina was driving.  
  
"Are you all alright?" asked Mina worriedly through the intercom.  
  
"Yes," said John.  
  
"I'm getting the impression that this will be a bumpy recruitment," stated Marcie.  
  
"You're getting the right impression," said Mina.  
  
Dr. Octavious grabbed hold of one of the Policemen then threw him violently into a brick wall.  
  
The League had gotten out of the truck, and gathered near the entrance of a tiny ally, observing Octavious battling the policemen.  
  
"Can you pick him out?" asked Mina.  
  
"Given a few seconds of stillness and a clean line of fire, I could do it." said John, who carried a sniper rifle loaded with tranquilizer darts.  
  
"A few seconds of distraction I can definitely provide" stated Jack.  
  
"Fine. John, go through the ally and try to get closer."  
  
"What about me?" asked Marcie, who was fully invisible.  
  
"You're back up, Take this," said Mina as she handed Marcie a syringe just like the one she gave in Australia.  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"There is not much I can do. My powers are dormant in the sun."  
  
"Why don't we wait till then?" asked Jack.  
  
"The more we wait the more he'll end up killing."  
  
A single gunshot was heard, the League whipped their heads towards Octavious to see him man-handling a policeman with a gun.  
  
"Good luck," said Mina, "Deploy."  
  
John then disappeared into the alley. Marcie's footsteps were heard as she left while Jack walked speedily towards Octavious.  
  
"What? That's what he meant by diversion?" hissed Mina as she saw where Jack was heading.  
  
Octavious threw a policeman threw a store's window. He then glanced to behind him to see a bearded man wearing a knee length grey hooded coat.  
  
"Good Evening Doctor," said Jack, who -inside his mind- was cursing the second he said yes to this mission.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Octavious.  
  
"I'm Jack Skinner, Esquire," Jack Introduced himself, "I believe we have a common acquaintance, you know that little bluish squid that hangs around the Hudson?" he followed.  
  
"Crazy British man," murmured John from his position, he was aiming through the cross-hairs at the back of Octavious. He would have already taken the shot if Octavious had stood still for a second, and as much as he would think it stupid, Jack's plan was working.  
  
"You don't? My mistake then. Say, you wouldn't know the way to the Village?" asked Jack who was starting to calm down a tad.  
  
"We're in the Village." growled Octavious.  
  
"So you're saying that I should go in a circle? Eheheheh." said Jack with a chuckle.  
  
"You're insane." said Octavious, as he turned away.  
  
"My good sir, a man who has iron tentacles is in no position to accuse people of insanity."  
  
At that instant one of the tentacles sprung to Jacks left arm, where he was shot days earlier.  
  
"My arm!" howled Jack, who was elevated off the ground.  
  
"Take your shot!" hissed Mina.  
  
Just as John was about to pull the trigger, he noticed the red spot in the axis one of the tentacles fixated at him, almost as if it was looking at him, then suddenly the tentacle lunged at him puling his rifle out of his hands and braking it into a shreds.  
  
Jack was caught of guard by that, Octavious turned around to go after John, seeing that as an opportunity, Jack jumped on to his back, not realizing he was facing one of the clamps which grabbed hold of him and threw him threw a hardware store window.  
  
A tentacle grabbed John from the waist and beat him into a wall three times, knocking him out.  
  
As Jack lay among the bits of glass and splinter of the wooden counter he landed on, he saw a plump figure of a mustached man come into his view, (he was probably the store's manager,) who had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the manager.  
  
"Sure, this is nothing comparing to what my ex-wife did to me," said Jack painfully.  
  
"They can see," said Mina as she came in threw the broken window.  
  
"What?" asked Jack tiredly as he lifted his head to look at her.  
  
"They can see, the tentacles also serve as four extra-eyes," she said as she extended a helping hand.  
  
"Ugh, now she tells me," murmured Jack as he took her hand and got up.  
  
The two looked out at the Menace to see him handling some officers.  
  
"Some much for sedating him, John is out," complained Jack.  
  
"Ready for round two?" Mina asked as she handed him a wrench she took from a rack.  
  
"I was born ready." said Jack as he accepted the wrench. Mina took a sledgehammer for herself, and then the two walked out.  
  
"Where the hell is that invisible minx?" asked Jack as he clutched his weapon.  
  
"Never mind her, let's give him hell."  
  
With that, Mina and Jack charged at Octavious, beating him with their weapons.  
  
Octavious's dropped the officer he was holding and slowly turned to face Mina and Jack.  
  
"Can't you see that I'm BUSY!" said Octavious before bursting out in the end and slinging a tentacle trying hit them both, but both Jack and Mina were able to duck just in time.  
  
As John started to stir around, he opened his eyes and saw the sky above him getting dark, he heard a voice, that of Marcie speaking in a whisper.  
  
"John, are you up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
John got up and nursed the back of his neck for a bit, all he saw of Marcie was the floating syringe she held.  
  
"His tentacles can see."  
  
"I know I found out the hard way."  
  
"I think they might be infrared, if so, he could easily detect me."  
  
"Where are Jack and Mina?"  
  
"They're fighting him."  
  
John and Marcie walked over to the entrance of the ally to look at the three fighting.  
  
"The rifle is damaged; we'll have to make do with the syringe." said John.  
  
"Can you hit him?"  
  
"Not from here, and I can't get close to him, If they could just faze him for a few seconds."  
  
Jack barely avoided a shot from Octavious' tentacle. The relentless fight was still going on, and neither front was wiling to throw in the towel.  
  
"It's no use, he has eyes in all directions," said Jack in despair, and just as he finished saying that, he was thrown into a pile of garbage bags thanks to Octavious, for seconds his vision blacked out, and when it came back, he saw Octavious scaling a tall building with three of his tentacles, his human hands were loaded with his loot, and in the fourth tentacle was Mina, fighting to escape.  
  
"Hey, put her down!" Yelled Jack as he hastily got up.  
  
As Octavious and Mina reached the top of the 50 floor building, she saw the tiny figures of Jack and John below, and felt the cold metal of a tentacle surrounding her neck, she was forced to face Octavious, who was grinning deviously and raising his eyebrows from behind his sunglasses.  
  
"Well Ma'am," he started in sarcasm, "It's been a pleasure fighting you."  
  
The next thing she knew, the image of Octavious was growing smaller and smaller, and air was blowing from behind her, she was falling, and since it was still in the daytime, she wouldn't heal upon her Impact, she would die.  
  
'Oh God, help me!' she thought as she plummeted. Her body was twisting in the air and as she came within twenty feet from the ground she spied with the corner of her eye the distant horizon, and the Golden Sphere of the sun disappearing behind it.  
  
Jack held his breath at the sight, 'Could the mission end before it began?'  
  
John and Marcie gasped in shock, 'Would this be the first incident that would cause a chain reaction that would lead to the demise of the human race?'  
  
But Mina was calmly smiling.  
  
It was nighttime, the rules have changed, and it was a different ball game.  
  
Octavious glided on the roof of the building, it was a good day for Dr. Otto Octavious. He got plenty of money and exercised his flair for Anarchy.  
  
He looked at the sky; the stars were beginning to brighten. Something about the woman he just threw had rang a bell in his mind, her hair had reminded him of someone dear, his late wife, Rosalie 3. Whom he loved, but… what in the hell was the squeaking noise?  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to throw people off the tops of buildings?" scoffed Mina as she blended into her human form in front of Otto.  
  
"What are you?" asked the wide eyed Doctor.  
  
"More than meets the eye." replied Mina with a growl, before giving him a mighty shove that flew him off the building.  
  
After a few moments of soaring, Otto managed to grab hold of the side of the building with his tentacles, still holding on to the bags of money, but that wasn't enough however as the bricks gave away and broke off, he fell again to the concrete ground two stories below him.  
  
He had let go of the money bags, and as he pushed himself to stand up, he felt a pinching pain in his neck.  
  
He used a tentacle to see what it was: a small syringe. He tried to pull it out but he was quickly passing out.  
  
As Jack, John, Mina and Marcie walked over to his motionless body, a crowd began to gather.  
  
"Excellent shot," said Jack to John.  
  
"We got him, let's get the truck over here," ordered Mina.  
  
"Who are you people?" asked a young woman from the crowd that gathered to observe the group's relentless fight for the past moments.  
  
"We are," said Mina then took a pause to figure out what to say. "We are done in here; we have to go."  
  
2110 Hours  
  
Marcie flinched as one of the claws came within feet to his face; she then thought it would be best to retreat to a safe distance.  
  
The group had transported Octavious to an empty warehouse using their truck, where he was chained in order to keep him from escaping or attacking them.  
  
And Octavious was fighting restlessly to escape the chains binding him. To each of his tentacles were 15 chains that were buried in the walls, beams and ground around him. Some chains were binding his arms and legs as well.  
  
"Won't they break? You've seen how powerful he is," asked Marcie as she stood next to Mina.  
  
"Unlikely, those chains are made of super-titanium. To break one is tricky enough, and 15 is impossible."  
  
'Stay back, if you value your life.'  
  
The Sight of Dr. Octavious fighting to escape brought back memories of her first League, remembering the night Edwards Hyde was apprehended in the Rue Morgue, except this time she was included in the hunt and Hyde didn't have as many limbs.  
  
She glanced at Jack who stood on her other side, who was looking with interest at the doctor. Something about him irritated her. 'Irritating me might be in the Skinner blood,' she briefly thought before realizing what it was. Jack had a silver cross hanging from his neck, which was strange since Jack didn't seem to be the religious type.  
  
"Could you please put that thing away?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"What?" he asked as he looked at her, "This thing?" he asked as he pulled the cross to inches away from her face. "Does it bother you?" he asked with an irritating smirk.  
  
"Does this bother you?" she barked as she wrapped her fingers around his neck.  
  
"I see I've caught you on the wrong time of the month." he said as he chocked.  
  
'Choking to death and still cracking jokes; he certainly is a Skinner.' she thought as she squeezed some more.  
  
"Ow! Sorry, bad Skinner." pleaded Jack as he lifted a hand to her wrist.  
  
She saw something on his hand gripping her wrist trying to pry her grip open. It was a golden ring, and on it was the Freemasonic symbol: an eye surrounded by a compass and two crossed rulers.  
  
"You're a mason?" she asked as she let go.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jack answered as he gasped for air.  
  
"Nothing; I've just had some bad experience with some 4."  
  
Mina the turned her attention to Octavious and spoke, "Give it a rest Dr Octavious. They won't break."  
  
The Doctor didn't seem to bereave her as he resumed his struggle.  
  
"You have two choices. One: keep doing this until you go mad, or two: listen to us and the chains will be released."  
  
After a few more seconds, Otto gave it a rest and calmly spoke.  
  
"Fine, I'm listening."  
  
"You are a man on the run, and once were a brilliant scientist."  
  
"Key word: once."  
  
"We can help with the first, so you can become again the second."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are members of an elite society, mostly of civilians, called the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. We were recently recruited to carry out an investigation in Britain. Accept, and the state of New York will wipe out your criminal record, and we will help you get rid of those things." said Mina, gesturing at the tentacles as she finished.  
  
"What makes you think I want that?" said Otto with a faint laugh.  
  
"Because I am a freak, such as yourself, and I would give anything to be normal again."  
  
"Yeah right, that'll convince him!" said Marcie as she rolled her eyes, even though no one could tell.  
  
"Your offer," said Otto. He paused, then moved one step towards them, saying, "is accepted."  
  
A sigh of relief came from the group.  
  
"Well, the League is set." said Mina with a smile, quoting the great late Allen Quatermain, eve though no one knew it.  
  
"This calls for a cigar!" hollered Jack gleefully.  
  
"Where did you get those?" asked John as he rejected a cigar offered by Jack.  
  
"Remember when he threw me into that Hardware shop? The owner had a whole box of 'em under the counter."  
  
As John expressed his lack of knowledge of how could Jack be some care-free, Mina's cell phone rang, she answered the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mina, it's Kate. How are you enjoying your world shopin' spree." came the voice of Dame Kate on the cell phone.  
  
"Excellent, got the things I wanted from Sydney, Chicago, Shanghai and New York." answered Mina, speaking in codes.  
  
"How was the weather?"  
  
"It was a tad snowy in Sydney, and hot in New York."  
  
"Is that where you're at?"  
  
"Yes, how are the flowers?" asked Mina, referring to the patients.  
  
"They wilted."  
  
"What?" asked Mina in shock.  
  
"A day or so ago, you better come here soon."  
  
"That's the plan; I'll be on the first plane." said Mina hastily.  
  
"See you soon, good friend."  
  
"Goodbye." said Mina. Kate then hung up.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1 'The Daily Bugle' is the newspaper that Peter Parker works for in the 'Spider-Man' comics.  
2 Dr. Otto Octavious was originated in the popular comic-book 'The Amazing Spider-Man', a scientist that builds a harness containing four Mechanical Arms to control Unstable Elements in his research about fusion, one day the Experiment goes askew and his tentacles fuse to his spinal column, and goes mad and becomes a criminal questing for Wealth ad Power, eventually becoming one of Spider-Man's most popular Enemies.  
The Character was introduced in the motion picture 'Spider-Man 2', portrayed by Alfred Molina. I'm using the movie version.  
3 Rosalie Octavious is Dr. Octavious's wife in the movie.  
4 Freemasons are hinted at in relation with Prof. Moriarty in the graphic novel LXG was based upon, as his henchmen bare the Mason symbol on their attire, it is also hinted at in the movie, as the Doors in M's office bear the same symbol.  
  
Hope you enjoy it, a special thanks to my Dear Beta: ElvenBookWyrm, who is always ready to cover up my massacre of the English Language.  
  
I EEnjoy your reviews, and look forward to sugestions. 


	7. The League is set

Before getting the show on the road, I have somethings to clear,  
A-I'm glad for all the reviews B-I'm on the verge of finals, so the pace will slow down a bit.  
C-No Bitchin' about the grammer and english, if you don't mind Beta-ing, I'd be thrilled.  
D-All reviews are welcomed

British Airspace 0350 Hours

'Mina! Please, No!!!'

But the englishman's cries were ignored by the ravenous vampire, as she sank her fangs into the throbbing vein at the side of his neck and sucked....

Mina shot her eys open as she woke in a cold sweat and sprang off the back of her seat with a gasp.

After quickly recolected her self she looked around the cabin she was in, the lights were dimmed, most of the passengers were asleap, including Jack who was next to her, she knew that the others were at the back of the cabin.

Mina peacked outside the window, she could judge it was the final minutes of the Night, as the glow of the aproaching sun was visible.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your growl in your sleep?" mumbled Jack, with his eyes still0 closed.  
"I was having a nightmare." she said as she closed her eyes.  
"It was sort of a giddy growl"  
"Skinner, be kind enough to shut up."

The Tower of London, London 1600 Hours

The League marched threw the Interior of the Historical English Landmark, Big Ben had just struck Four, to the discomfort of some.

"Now what?" asked Marcie as they reached a brick wall.

On it's own, a portion of the wall withdrew, forming a tiny passage that leaked out some light, Mina walked threw without saying anything, a moment later after the League exchanged looks of hesitation, Otto enterd, followed by John, Jack and finally Marcie.

The room they entered was an oval study, lit from the ceiling by a lominus glass dome, the ground was covered by a thick persian carpet.

The furnishing was that of victorian fashion, in the center was a round mahogany tabel with ten leather chairs around it, and eight bookcases, stacked to the brim with volumes, lined the aching walls, some paintings of groups and individuals and some framed photgraphs were hung as well.

Opposite the entrance was a massive muril in the wall that filled the space between two bookcases, it was of a group of knights, in battel poses, bellow it, imbeded in the wall, were,  
LXG The Misfits of Society, who formed a Consagnuity, that championed Mankind

"If it's the 'The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen', wouldn't the appropriate abbreviation be LEG?" asked Jack.  
"Would you work for a covert military outfit known by the name of a Limb?" answered Mina.  
"Point taken."

Each then took to his own, awaiting the arrival of Dame Kate Archer, examinig the aspects of the room.

"Some people would hang just about anything anything on their walls." scoffed Jack as he looked at a well drawn portrait of a gray suit clad, horribly disfigured man with a face that spoke of sin, it was signed at the bottom right by a Basil Hallward1.

Jack turned around to see Mina, sitting on a lather chair eyeing the Portrait with disgust equall to his, added with an emount of hate he never seen before, Hate that made Jack look away with a shudder.

Marcie however was looking at something less contreversial, yet it remained Intriguing to her.

A Black and White Photo, slightly yellowed by age, yet well preserved, It showed a group of five in front of what seemeed like an early version of a car, the Idividuals were a young man in a hat and long coat holding a rifel to the right, a pale man in a dinner suit holding the had of a beautiful prowd looking woman, whom she recognized as Mina. Then an extramly pale man wearing glovees, a buttoneed up trench coat, a hat and pince-nez sunglasses, and finally to the far left was a tall, heavily bearded Indian Man dressed in extravagant attire that included a turban, and tightly held a sword.

Marcie looked back at Mina who was eyeing Jack with hatred in her eyes.

'Must be a lot older than she had led us to think' she thauhgt as she looked back at the photo and read the insciption beneath it: 'T. Sawyer, H. Jekyll, W. Murray, R. Skinner, Cpt. Nemo. 1907'

Marcie's went back to the fourth name, 'R. Skinner'

She rememberd Jack speak of his father, grandfather and great grandfather in Sydney, all named Rodney Skinner, and how he described them as Loyal to the queen.

'Rodney Skinner, a patriot? I think not'

She also remembred Mina's comment, the fact is that Rodney Skinner the 1st would probebly be alive and kicking in 1907, she looked back to Jack and saw him inspecting an ugly paiting, shortly later, one of the bookcases shifted position to make a door which a short mid-aged man came in through, Marcie looked back to the picture and took off her sunglasses to inspect it more carefuly.

All of a suden Jack felt a tap on his shoulder, stateldly he turned to see a short mid-aged man in glasess, bearing a sort of official frown on his face.

"Mr. Skinner?" he asked in a thick, emotionless oxford accent.  
"T- That's me." replied Jack with his cockney accet.  
"I'm Colin Forrester-Merrick of MI5. I have been assigned to locate a certin individual in exchange of your services to the League, I have a few questions for you"  
"Ofcourse."

The two moved away from the others to comence the questionare with some privacy.

"Name?" asked Merrick.  
"Lilian C. Skinner, could be just Lilian Crane"  
"Last seen when and where"  
"Edinburh, three years back."

As the two went on with the Interview, Dr. Octavious felt uneasy, he was not really comfortabel with this crowd, the two Bizare Women, the Frantic Brit and the Pistol Weilding Chinaman, he didn't like hiding his tentacles inside his trench-coat, so he took it off, and the elongabel sinthetic limbs hovered around slightly, then tossed his hat, glasses and trench coat to a leather chair, thinking that evryone knew about it anyway.

'Cept for Merrick.

Merrick and Jack exchanged an emotionless, slightly stiff, and very official Handshake.

"I'll do my best." said Merrick.  
"I hope you best is quit efficient." answered Jack coldly.

As Merrick turned to leave, he was extreamly startled to see the four tentacles that stuck out of hole's in Otto's Black shirt facing him, and even seem as if they were seing him, he stagereed back and triped on the rug, but was caught by Marcie.

"Easy there, Old fella." she said with a chuckle.

Merrick tured to see who was catching him,, and saw a woman's face that had two hollow holes where the eys should be.

"THE DEVIL!!" he cried as he pushed himself out of her arms.

"Have a Nice Day Mr. Henry Forrseter Merrick, go do the best you can." said Jack cheerfully.

Merrick hurried to the exit behind the bookshelf and left as he gave the group one last fearful look.

Marcie giggled as she enjoyed scaring people, Jack chuckled as well, John smiled lightly at the Incident while Mina rolled her eyes.

Even Otto, who constantly sported a serious attitude, smiled, he had saw the situation threw his tentacles with out even taking his eyes off the Books.

A few minutes passed, that tension among the group piled up regardless of the gag.

"Good heavens! What the hell did you do to Mr. Forrester-Merrick? He looks like he's seen a ghost!" asked Kate as she came in threw the same entrance as the MI5 official.  
"It's not my falt if some stuck-up, queen-halling MI5 terier has no stamina." said Jack.  
"I think he means: I felt like it." commeted Mina.  
"Good to see you, old friend." said Dame Kate warmly.  
"Likewise." replied Muina with a smile.

"Well, I'm Dame Kate Archer, like you might have guessed, I am commander and chief of the League, hence I am the one who handpicked each of you to join this oufit, I know who you all are and where you come from, so lets skip the Introductions"  
"Fine with me." said Marcie as all five took their seats.

"For a few months now, Scotlandyard has been conducting an Investigation about a multi-national medical research and pharmacoticals company known as Biocyte2, regarding wether or not it has been conducting Internationaly forbiden Experamints on Gene-Manipulation." said Dame Kate as she sat as well.

"They had an Inside Agent, Simon Blair. Agent Blair used to go to the center or operations twise a week and report his findings, however, one day Agent Blair made an Unschedualed visit, he was struck with a terrible desieas, his comrads had hurried him to a nearby hospital where he was able to infect 9 of the hospital staff, as well as ten of his fellow agents, later on they were contained and sent to the CDC in atlanta,"

"till now scientest have no idea what is this desieas, the simptoms are nothig like they ever seen before what's worse, the twent died less than 36 hours ago, and upon their Autopsy, not much was discovered."

"What were the symtoms?" asked Mina.  
"Fatigue & presperation in the first hours, in the second phase there was a steep drop in weight, Mental and Motor Capabilitys, Finally the patients experiended skin deformity and hair loss."

"So why don't you just wipe out Bio-whatsit?" asked Jack.  
"We don't think it was them, for one, it seams like they were atempting to incremenate temselves, and then there is the threat"  
"What threat?" asked Otto.  
"Shortly after all twenty were infected, a message was delivered to my superior in the UN, stating that unless the nations of the world come up with an amount of 450 Billion dollars in five weeks, those responsible for the dessies would release it upon the world. So you see, it's not likely Biocyte is resposible, not direeclty anyway"  
"Did they Identify themselves?" asked Jack.  
"No, no ames, no front, no cause, no Illaborate code name, no identity whatsoever"  
"In the old days the baddies would be decent enough to come with Intriguing Names such as the Devil Doctor3, or the Phantom." scoffed Mina, "I'm guessing we start at Biocyte"  
"As I said, it all tracks back to Biocyte, Agent Blair was Infected near it's headquarters in London, there is where you shall begin your inevstigation."

Dame Kate paused before resuming, "Should you succed on this mission; you shall we rewarded for your efforts, but there shall be no decoration nor credit, your accomplishments will only be recorded in my memory and yours. Should you fail; you will be damned to live knowing that the fate of mankind was in your hands and you were not worthy of the task. Either way, I and the UN shall disabow all knowledge of your actioins."

"That's Incouriging." mumbled John.

"Time is running out, Godspead."

MI5 Headquarters, Branch of Special Equiptment

"This way Ladies and Gentlemen." the sixty year old, gray haired, well dressed man said elegently and almost femeninly.

The League followed him as they walked through the crowded Warehouse, crowded with people who varied in age, gender and apperance and crowded with various contraptions, some made to resembel day to day items which one tends to regard as Mundane. The league tried to look not too stand-outish, as Marcie wore her sunglasses and Otto hid his tentacles beneath his trench-coat.

"Sweet Mary! When does that hit the market?" asked Jack, who was Impresed by the sight of a very stylish Motorcycle.  
"By 2009, and don't touch anything!" replied the man.  
"Jesus! lighten up Mr. Q4"  
"I'll have you know, I take very high pride in my work and I have enough people carelesly sabotaging it"  
"Noted," said Jack ashe burried his hands into his pockets, "I can tell someone isn't getting any." he mumbled.

Q and the League arrived at a table that had many items on it, the weapon designer then proceaded to demonstrate.

"Now you must forgive me if the equipment don't suit you perfectly, for my superior have not provided me with a thorough comperhension of he nature of you mission, I only leared it involved a sort of Investigation concerning an Illness." he said apoligeticly.  
"Something like that." commented Mina.  
"First I have these," said Q as he raised a 6 inch long cigar, "It contains a tube of elumanetive material, to activate it, revolve the label-baring tip clockwise and it emits a bright blinding light, turnit counter clockwise and it emmits UV rays,"

"Splended." commented Otto, with no real intrest.

Q then went on to the next item, a slightly oversized revolver.

"I give you the Mycroft5 Corrector, the gun itself is of plastic fiber, rendering it undetectable by metal detectors," he said, "the bullets are filled with a new explosive material, capable of producig a 4 foot-in-diameter hole in a 30 inch thick concreat wall," he continued as he handed the weapon to John.  
"Your bluffing!" commented John.  
"I don't bluff, Sir. That's what got me this Job."

Q then moved on as John inspected the balance of the weapon, producing a small plastic container.  
"This was a bit of an odd request, I never thaught we could come up with a use for this, but I was instructed to issue you this," he said as he unscrewed it, "It's is of a synthetic bio-chemical material, designed to work as Eyecontacts but they cover the conjunctiva as well." he said as raised two tiny slices of geowy nature, both white with a blow circle in the middle.  
"I'm begining to really like Dear Katty!" exclaimed Marcie, figuring it was for her, which ment no more parading in sunglasses all day long.

Q then left the table, John set the Mycroft Corrector on the table as he followed Q with the rest.

"Now for our main attraction, I give this," said Q as he pulled the tarp off a blue Audi A6.  
"It's a car, what's so briliant about it?" asked Jack.  
"Granted It's a nice car though, I'm a BMW man myself but this isn't bad." commented Otto.  
"That's the desired reaction, just a car on the surface, but is actually a highly capable means of transportation, assault and camoflage." elaborated Q.  
"Were listening," noted Mina.  
"It is capable to be running within seconds, and it reaches up to 340 KMpH, that's the transportation part," said Q who then got ito the car, "For the camoflage part," he followed and hit a few buttons inside.

All of a sudden, the blue coating of the vehicle turned into black, and the liscense plates changed as well.  
"I'm impressed." said Mina.  
"The London Department of Motor Vehicles have both forms of the car registered." said Q, "And for the grand finaly,"

At the hitting of a few buttons inside the car, the barells of a gatling gun emerged from the front bumper, which then tilted side ways a bit, earning approval of the group.

"A 9mm Gatling Gun, the body is entirely bullit proof, the tires are Self-Inflating when required, also equipt with smoke grenades and nail-droppers." elaborated Q, proud of his work.  
"I'm VERY Impressed." announced Mina.  
"You applied British Machinery to a German Car?" asked Jack almost appauld, "What are you? A Bloody Genius"  
"Thank you, I'm quit proud about the Idea myself!" said Q with a wide smile temporarily stepping out of his elegant staidness, before regaining it shortly as he continued without the smile, "Now the car is a prototype, so I'll have to incist it is returned safely"  
"Don't worry, well get it back with a full tank of gas." said Jack as peacked in to view the interior.

"Besides all these equiptment, you have been provided with an extra array of fire arms and infiltration equiptment." said Q as he got out.  
"More toys for me and John it is then." said Jack.

Author's Notes 

1 Basil Hallward is the artists who paint's Dorian Grey's portrait inOsdcar Wilde's the picture of Dorian Grey.  
2 Biocyte is the corporation that Invents the 'Chimera' virus in 'Mission: Impossible 2', directed by John Woo.  
3 The Devil Doctor is Fu Manuchu, who apeared in the League of Extraordiary Gentlemen Vol 1.  
4 Q is the MI5 scietest in Ian Flemyng's 'Jame Bond' book series, made into an ever so succesful Movie Franchise. Was first played by 'Desmond Llewelyn ' in 1963 in 'From Russia with Love', and continued to play the rold for the next 18 or so films, but after his passing, the character was portraied by John Clese. Q supplies the series' star, Agent James Bond 007 with all his state-of-the-art equipment, which he naver is able to see again.  
5 The weapon is name after Mycroft Holmes, who is Sherlock's brother and takes over after M in the comic books. 


	8. and the Game is On

As the sky turned gray and started raining, the League drove in their appointed vehicel to their Home for the next few wks, an MI5 safehouse in a respected Neigborhood.

Inside the car were John, Mina and Marcie at the backseat while Jack was at the driver seat and Otto sat at the passenger seat, who bowed forward slightly to make room for his tentacles.

There was an awkward silence hovering above the group, for they have been flying all over the world gathering Recruits, and no time was assigned for any form of civil conversation, and after arriving in Heathrew airport, the group headed directly to the League's Headquarters and then to MI5, so this in fact was the first time that the League was gathered togeather, by thereselves.

"Take a Left," said Mina, to which Jack swerved to the left, rather violently, making the rest uncomfortable.  
"Watch it!" shouted Marcie, "Jesus! Why does he drive anyway"  
"Cause he's the only one with a valid England Driving Liscense." answered Mina as she shifted in her seat.

Once again there was an awkward silence.

"Now Take a right." said Mina, this time Jack turned the car ever so gracefully.  
"Subtle enough for your Inner ear?" scoffed Jack.  
"Yes, thank you." repiled Marcie resently.  
"Your Welcome, say, I have not been told why have you joined this outfit"  
"No you have not"  
"Do you mind if you do"  
"Do you mind telling me who is it your searching for"  
"It's none of your bussiness." answered Jack sharply.  
"There you go"  
"Take a right, then shut up." said Mina.

In a few minuted theu had reached a two floored, century old home, an excellent feat of Archetecture, it was in a level higher higher tha the other houses that surrounded it, there was an open garage right under it as well which Jack guided the car into.

All five then got out of the car and walked up the stair that led into the house itself.

The vast Interior was as Impressive as the exterior, the floor was of hard wood, at one end was a fireplace, and in the center was a stair case that led to the first floor, which had foive rooms.

kl;jl;l;jl;jl;lj;jl;jl;j;j;j;jl;jl;jl;jl;jljl;jl;jl;jl;l;jl;jl;jl;jl;jl;jl;jl;jl;l;j;jl;jljl;jl;jllj;jl

"Where did Q say the equiptment were?" asked John.  
"Behind the fireplace. Just pull the lever in it's inside." answered Mina.  
"That's original." scoffed Jack.

John headed to the firplace and searched for the lever for a bit, then found it and pulled, logs of wood shifted to a side and the wall behid it rose above, revealing a chamber.

John ad Jack walked in, they found themselves in a small room that lit up as they entered, lining the walls was a large variey of guns, there were aslo several complex equiptment that only Jack knew the use of.

"This," started Jack enthutheasticly, "This looks promising."

The Two then heared Mina calling for them, so they left and the secret chamber closed behind them.

"That there, Gentlemen and Lady, is Biocyte," said Mina as she pointed out the window at a massive building that towered no more than a kilometer away, "Two nights way they'll have an open seminar, scientests and rich folk from around the world shall attend, and so shall we,

"First order of bussiness, to get some Invetations to that event. Marcie, Jack, your on the job." she ordered.  
"Cool." said Marcie positivly.  
"I'll get to that first thing in the morning." said Jack casually, as if he was speaking of getting some milk from the grocer.  
"Goodnight."

Biocyte Corporation Headquarters, London 1030 Hours

In a small and crowded office in the towering builiding of Biocyte, two women in their late twentys were chatting as they worked on assembeling the guest list for the seminar tommorow night, conferming Invetations and such.

"....and then they made threir Cheif of staff1." said Lisa, the one who did most of the chatting.  
"Really?" asked Hanah, the other one.  
"Well, they did it to get me into to be bed, so I quit"  
"Oh, arn't men just dumb d-" snoted Hannah before noticing their boss waltzing in, "Hello Mr Charringtun!"

Lisa took notice and said, "Good moring Mr Charrigtun, have you lost weight?"

Mr Charrigtun, a short fat mid-aged man with a lowsy disposition ignored her remark and asked impatiently, "Are you done with the list"  
"Almost Sir, we'll have it done by 1 O'Clock." answered Hannah.  
"Make it twelve"  
"As you wish, Sir."

Charringtun left rolling his eyes at the adulators.

"Do you beleave that man?" asked Lisa, who was offended.  
"I hear he's Impetint!" announced Hannah.  
"I bet he is!"

A Few minutes later....

"Have Sir and Dr Jason Curtis confirmed?" asked Lisa.  
"Yes they have." replied Hannah after checking a list.  
"How about Mr Jong Zei2"  
"Where from"  
"Korea"  
"I don't think so, wait a miutes," said Hanah who then checked the List, "Will you look at that! Yes he did"  
"What makes you so surprised"  
"I could have sworn I wrote him down as Unattending"  
"Common Mistake, Now how about Mrs Rose Maxwell of Canada"  
"Confirmed"  
"Prof. Mohammed Al-Jibali of Egypt"  
"Unconfirmed"  
"Mr Theodore Jameson of the US"  
"Unconfirmed, wait, confirmed! What's the matter with me"  
"Now that you've mentioned it, you don't look so good"  
"I don't?" asked Hannah worridly.

As the young women went on to discuss Hannah's sleeping and eating habbits, a third person in the small crowded office decided to leave.

Marcie was glad to leave after listening in on the two telling fabricated storys for an hour and a half, till Charrigtun walked in and she was able to modefy the list of cofirmations, Otto would be attending as Theodore Jameson, a handicapped millionare and she as his secretary, while John would attend as Jong Zei, a similar Koirean Character.

She had left that morning with Jack, she was curious on how was he doing; she had asked him what he planed to do and he simply said he'll figure it out when he got there.

She was now outside the building, seing as though it had stoped raining, she walked over to a homeless man, laying in an ally across the street.

"Hello Mr Shnivelgrassington."

The Old Man looked at the direction of the voice, "Miss Invisidane! How marvelous to hear you again." he said in a perfectly articulated English.

"Do you think it's going to stop raining?" she asked.  
"It never stops raining in London, Madam." he replied, "Call me demented, but that's what I love about her." he said fondly.  
"Alright, you're demented," she said, "Give me my clothes"  
"Oh, here they are" said Shnivelgrassington as he handed her her effects.  
"Thank you, your a prince!"

The Old Man blushed and modestly said, "I am but a gentleman, and a gentleman never rejects the decent wishes of a young lady."

Marcie walked over to behind a dumpster and put on her wig, shoes ad duster, then applied her makeup carefully, aslo drawing her eyebrows, then put on her sunglases, she then approached Shnivelgrassington and offered him twety pounds.

Shnivelgrassington seemed insulted and raised his chin in pride saying, "A Gentleman does not accept a reward for his Chivelry, Good Day Miss Invisisdame."

Shnivelgrassington the put on an old, worn and torn top hat and walked away.

Marcie smiled as she haled for a taxi, one stopped that was driven by a heavily bearded Indian Man.

"47 and Baker Street." she said as she got in, as the Taxi started to move she drifted away and started to think of the motley crew she was now a member of.

Of all the four, the most normal one was a Chinesse Assasin, that alone was disturbing.

First there was Mina, who was an Enigma wrapped in an Iron shell, she did not fancy socializing with the rest, somethig she shared with Otto, However maby that would change with time, she saw how she was fond of Dame Kate. Then there was the fact she never mentioned surving in many previous leagues, and she never spoke of her age, though she guessed by the Photograph in the Tower of LOndon that she was atleast 135-140 years old.

Then there was John, whom she respected, majorly becasue he provided and air of regularity to the group, he was trust worthy. He had joied the League out of his desire to protect humanity, rather than being promised physical treatment or help to locate someone, or the apprehension of a wanted criminal.

That had brought her to think of Jack, who was also fairly normal, if it was't for his bizzare and mildly frantic behaviour. For instance, he wasn't all that surprised when he first saw her and Mina in Australlia, and she was curious on who is he looking for, who is Lilian Skinner and why is he searching for her.

And finally there was Otto, the most vicious and threatening of the five, and she knew that just be observing, whereas Jack, John and Mina experienced it first hand, she had read his file, and learned that he lost a pregnant wife, his life's work and his sanity in a single day, and emerged as New York's #1 terror, a multi-tentacled Menace kown as Doctor Octopuss or Doc Ock for short, which she related to, she had lost the little she had whe she turned invisible seven years ago, as she helplesly watched herself fade away and went psycho herself, if the FBI hadn't caught up with her, she'd have probebly took her own life after exacting her revenge on a one Cordelia Chase3, and she would have if it was't for that Bu....

"We're here." said the Cabbie, she then payed the man and got out of the cab ad walked into the house.

Author's Notes 

1 What can I say, I'm obsessed with Jack Sparrow, I mean CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.  
2 I apologize if the name isn't Korean.  
3 Cordelia Chase is the Highschool snob who torments Marcie during her high school years.

Short and pointless, I know, I majorly wanted to add some detail to Marcie and how she thaught. Next chapter will be slightly the same. 


	9. Of Closet Homosexuals and Dressing up

The London Hayat Hotel 1030 Hours

Jack took a drag of his cigar and yawned as his elevator ascended to the top floor, he did not have much sleap, the sound of rain kept him up for most of the night.

He had not been to his hometown of London for quit a few years, three to be exact, and there were things he had grown to forget, such as the rain, ofcourse, there were things that he was glad to rediscover, such as the warm beer, meet pie and Chelsey Soccer Club.

As he felt the pace of the elevator slowing down he adjusted the rain hat, sunglasses and trench caot that he had borrowed from Otto.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor in search of suite 619.

Even though he was sleepy and was still feeling the effects of Rum and Cognac he had drank the night before, he was cofident that he would be able to do it.

"There it is." he mumbled to himself as he reached the suite, he put out the cigar and tossed it into a bin.

With a glance at the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the knob, Jack knocked firmly on the door.

"Go Away!" came an angry voice from the other side.  
"Sir Jason, please do open the door." pleaded Jack in a middle class accent.  
"Come back later." yelled Sir Jason.

Jack banged with his fist violently, he then hastely burried his cross-pendant into his blue shirt as he heared foot-steps approaching.

"What do you want?" asked Sir Jason sharply as he slung the door open, he was a good looking man of 40, with longish black hair and long narow sideburns, clad in a white silk robe.

Jack tilted his head slightly and calmly replied in an official tone, which he modeled after that of Mr Merrick's, asking,  
"Sir Jason Curtis1"  
"I am." he answered Sharply.  
"I'm Inspector Jerome Kidney, of Scotlandyard." said Jack as he raised his wallet that contained a Scotlandyard ID card, a forgery to be more precise, one that he had picked up on the way from an partner in crime.  
"Oh." said Sir Jason, taken offguard, "Come on in." he follwed in a more respectful maner.  
"I am sorry to disturb you in such a maner," said Jack, who then took off his hat as he entered the suite, which was to say, a very plesent means of temporar dwelling.

"Please, Don't be, May I offer you some tea?" asked Sir Jason as he gestured at a small pot of brewed tea.  
"No, thank you," answered Jack, "I understand this is your first time in london in quit some time"  
"Yes it is, I spend the bulk of my time in the United States and Japan"  
"I also understand you'r recently married"  
"True"  
"Congrts"  
"Thank you," said Sir Jason as he sat down on a arm-chair, "Inspector Kidney, I don't mean to be rude, but what is this visit about?"

All the better for Jack, he was very much ready to leave and catch himself some shut eye, good thing that Sir was wanting to get this over with as much. Jack had formulated an opion of Sir Jason, he figured which angle to play.

"To tell you the truth sir, I don't care for small talk myself," said Jack sharply, "But before I say anything, let me tell you I'm aware of your Habbits."

Jack then payed an enormous amount of attention to each of Sir Jason's slightest gestures, to see if he had hit the spot, he was at the crucial point of any con-job, the moment where the mark turns out to be just as he expected or not.

"Excuse me, Habbits?" asked Sir Jason.  
"I don't want to elaborate any further since that is not why I'm here, but I hope to reach an understanding"  
"I-I do't folow."

A slight stammer and a faint finger drumming on the armchair. With a new found assurance Jack went on,  
"Let's just say that we know that you have not been behaving very maritual since your marriage"  
"Oh God!" exclaimed Sir Jason.

'Euorika!' echoed threw the head of Jack as Sir Jason turned pale and shrinked in his seat, he had caught it. 15 minutes ago Jack knew of Sir Jason Curtis by name only, now he had him in his pocket.

"So you know!" said Sir Jaso, almost in a whimper.  
"We do sir, however, luckily for you that is not what I'm here for"  
"What do you mean?"

Jack looked around the suite and then approached Sir Jason.

"Is the Mrs here"  
"She left an hour ago"  
"Good," said Jack who then sat on an adjacent armchair.

"For a few months there has been these extortion artists that have been targeting members of the house of lords, such as yourself, we have reason to beleave that your their next target"  
"They're going to threaten to uncover my activities"  
"Precisely," said Jack, "Don't be so frightened my sir, we intend to catch them, but for that we need your help"  
"What can I do"  
"You and your Mrs are to attend the seminar tommorow night at Biocytre, correct"  
"Indeed"  
"That is where they are likely to approach you, we need you to not show up, and seing as how you have not been in the country forsome time, two of our agents, closely semilar to yourself and the Mrs will be able to replace your wife"  
"But I hold many stock in the corporation, I have to attend"  
"I'm afraid that if you do, they might slip away"  
"I see, agreed"  
"Excellent, I shall need the invetations."

Sir Jason hastely handed him the invetations.

"Thank you, it would be wise of you not to leave your suite for a couple of days, that goes for Mrs Curtis as well"  
"Fine, just catch those cretins"  
"By the way, does your wife.... know?" asked Jack, just as a way to maintain the illusion.  
"Don't be rediculous, would you tell your wife sometihng like that"  
"I don't beleave I would, have a nice day."

As Jach headed to the door, a devious notion flashed in his mind, one that was too tempting to ignoire, he turned around and spoke to Sir Jason, who was still pale and slumped on the chair.

"I commend your bravery, Sir." he said.  
"What bravery?" asked Sir Jason.  
"Well, In cases such as this, it would be likely for the event end in the newspapers"  
"WHAT?" yelled SirHason.  
"I would't say likely, but those tablouid voltures tend to get lucky, it would be tricky keeping it under wraps, but no worry, wel'll go out of our way to prevent that"  
"My name can not be asociated with the issue!" said Sir Jason as he hoped off the chair.  
"I'll try my best not to implicate you, I'll talk to your superiors. Good day"  
"Wait!", yelled Sir Jason, "Inspector Kidney, maby this will help."

Sir Jason then produced a bundell of cash from an envelop, and offered it to Jack.

"Sir Jason!" gasped Jack, in almost exagerated appaulment.  
"I apologize if I ofended you, but I cannot afford to ruin my reoputation. My name shal NOT be in relation with the issue"  
"I said, I'll try my best..." said Jack as he pretended to attempt to wave off the monety.  
"This will help you try harder, here, it is a gift, for you and your superior, divide it as you see fit." said Sir Jason as he re-offered the money.

Jack pretended to hesitate for a few seconds but then acepted it, pretending to be slightly guilty.

"I'l have to say, this stands against all I beleave in, but I'll accept your gift," said Jack, obscenly lying to the point of the grotesque.

"Thank you." said Sir Jason gratefuly as he accompanied Jack to the door.  
"You'd be surprised to know how little a Scotalndyard Inspetor makes." commented Jack as he counted the money, which amounted to Five Thousand Pounds.  
"I'll talk to some of my friends and see if I can help you." said Sir Jason as he opened the door.  
"I'd appreciate that, and I assure you, the bastards will be caught and this will never come back to haunt you"  
"I hope It dosn't, I'm eternally grateful." said Sir Jason genuinly as he placed a hand halfway on Jack's chest ad shoulder.  
"It's my patriotic duty." said Jack with a smirk as he pocketed the Money and Invetations.  
"Just, how did you find out?" asked Sir Jason.  
"About what?" asked Jack.  
"The relationships I've had, all those Men."

'All those Men?' thaught Jack, 'Oh, Bugger!'

"We have an Informer."

'It appears thast I have made a slight miscalculation, but it is adultury much the same.' thaught Jack, who all the sudden was very uncomfortable with the hand placed on his chest.

"I see, well, I'm won't keep you from your duties. Goodbye." said Sir Jason.  
"Goodbye." said Jack abruptly and then horried off as the door closed, he headed to the elevator as he pulled the trench coat closer to himself and put on his hat.

Meanwhile.....

Newyork 0549 Hours

It was early in the morning at the secret coference hall in the UN Headquarters, the representatives were still arguing, though the anemosity have tuned down noticably.

"You speak of finding an Antidote as if we even know what the hell this thing is! We must pay the ransom." barked the French representative.  
"It is not us who can't figure it out." said the German, glancing at the american counterpart.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" yelled the American.

Once again Dame Kate stood up and left, Ninety miutes later the sesion was adjorned, and outside the hall Mr. Anan met up again with Dame Kate and the two walked togeather.

"They'll brake at any time soon, I can feel it in my bones." said Dame Kate.  
"That's a given," said Anan, "Just tell me one thing; Do we stand a chance? Who are those you've assigned?"

Dame Kate stopped next to her office and said, "My Sir, I assure you that the world is in safe hands. And I assure you that you would not want to know who's hands it is.."

London 1130 Hours

Mina woke up from her uncomfortabel sleep, she rolled around a bit and grunted, she had slept for almost 15 Hours yet she felt as tired as ever.

As she looked to her right she saw the undrapped window and the golden rays of sunlight flowing in and on to her, weakening her and causing a sligh nausia.

She got up and got out of the sunlight, she stood in the dark part of her room momentarely and rubed her eyes. She knew why she was't well rested, it was the hunger, she hadn't had a decent feeding in a while, save for that young fellow in Canada, who's blood was only partially consumed before Dame Kate showed up and it was spiked with lechor and drugs anyway.

She went into the small bathroom and splashed some water onto her face and then exited, her room was just like all the other five that occupied the first floor of the house, it was quit spacious, with a low bed, a nightstand, a cupboard, a desk and a mirror screwed to the wall.

She wrapped her robe around her body and left her room.

"You don't look so good." said John who stood next to the rail of the staircase as spoted her. "I don't feel so good," she mumbled, "Where is evrybody"  
"There all down stair, Having a bite."

Once she heared the word 'bite', her hunger doubled, and her scenses intensified, she heared, she saw, she smelt the blood rushing threw John's throbing vein at the side of his neck. Luckily, it was daytime, her powers were dormant, should it have been night time, she would have definitly bit him.

"Are you looking at my neck?" asked john carefully.  
"Umm," she mumbled, "...as I said, I don't feel so good." she answered awkwardly.

John just turned around and walked down the stairs, she followed as well.

John and Minsa entered the kitchen where Marcie and Jack sat at the island having pancakes, Marcie wore a bath robe she wore, a slight dampness sorounded her, making her slightly visible.

"Anyone for seconds?" came an elegant voice.  
"Me." said Marcie as she swollowed the last of he pacakes.  
"Who's that?" asked Mina, who didn't recogize the Butler's voice.  
"Our Butler." answered Jack.  
"We have a butler?" "We have a butler." confirmed Jack casually.

A few seconds later, a black man came threw a consealed side of the kitchen, sixty years of age, and with a white hair and beard, carying a plate of pancakes.

"Oh, hello." he greeted with a smile.  
"Hello." she replied cautiosly.  
"You must be Miss Murray, you're just as charming as Dame Kate said you were"  
"Thank you, Mr"  
"Geoffrey Butler2, I work for Kate, she asked me to look after you while she's in Newyork"  
"I see"  
"Can I make you anythig?" he asked as put the plate of pancakes before Marcie.  
"I don't think so."

As Butler left, Mina headed for the fridge to pour herself a drink.

"Would you look at that," she said as she looked at the content of the fridge, "A pack of frozen human blood! It's even O Negatine, My Favourite!!".

Mina then took out the pack and put it into the microwave oven to thaw it.

"Got the Invetations?" she asked as she sat down next to Marcie, both Marcie and Jack noded yes.

"How did you pull it off?" she asked Jack.  
"I do't want to talk about it." he said with a shudder.

2000 Hours

In Marcies , Mina sat in front of Macie Mirror, wearing her blue evening dress, the same one she wore when she was to caprure Marcie in chicago, while Marcie leaned over, wearing only her dress and duster with no makeup, applying Make-up to Mina's complexion.

"How long was it since you last wore makeup?" asked Marcie, emerced in her task.  
"Let's see, I bleave it was Nineteen-Seventy--" answered Mina, pondering which year of the decade it was.  
"Nuff said." interupted Marcie.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" asked Mina woridly.  
"Honey, I've been applying makeup about five times a day for the past seven years, I know what I'm doing, besides, you can't just walk into this shin-dig looking... well, dead!"

Mina simply obliged, and sat still and silent for a minute.

"I wonder how are the others doing?" asked Mina.  
"MI5 dropped over a specially fashioned suit for Otto, it makes him look Seventy pounds fatter, but It hides his tentacles." replied Marcie.  
"It's not Dr Octavious I'm concerned about"  
"John and Jack left a few hours ago to get suits, which should be good for a few laughs."

A few moments later.

"Done." said Marcie as she finished, making Mina gain a mild tan.  
"Not bad!" said Mina, "Now do yourself."

Marcie then sat down and applied her own makeup for a few minutes, then put on her wig and finally the optical prostetics provided by Q.

"How do I look?" asked Marcie as she turned around to look at Mina, who for the first time saw her with blue eyes.

"Unextraordinary." was all that Mina said.

With that, the women got up and left the room, then descended down the stairs where they saw Otto in a wheel chair, wearing a dark grey suit that made him look bulkyer than he was, but consealed his tentacles.

Otto was chatting with John, who wore a black suit that made him look not so much diffrent, as it wasn't all that diffrent from his usuall manner of dressing, he also wore a pair of glasses that distanced him from his Hitman self.

"Gentlemen, don't you look decent." complemented Marcie.  
"You don't look bad yourself." said someone in an upper class british accent, with a familiar voice, the four looked around to see who it was.

It was Jack, who came in from the study as he put on a black trenchcoat, he had tranformed himself from his uncempt Jack-the-lad apperance into that of an upper class gentleman.

Jack had died his hair black, trimmed it's edges, shaved his beard leaving a pair of long narrow sideburns, and he had applied some sort of produsct to his hair that made it neately firm. He wore a blue three piece suit with a white shirt and no tie.

"What? Why are you looking at me like I have three heads?" asked Jack nervously in his cockney accent as he was bothered by all the piercing looks.  
"Mr Skinner," started Otto, "You almost look respectable"  
"The name is actually Sir Jason Curtis," said Jack proudly in the upper class accent, "You fatass yank!"

If anybody had met Sir Jason Curtis, he'd say that Jack looked extramly similar in to him in a maner of apperance, manerisims and with an Identical accent.

"How is my other half doing this evening?" asked Jack, mock-fondly as he put a hand on Mina's bare shoulder.  
"Mr Skinner, try anything and you'll never be able to play billiards again." said Mina threatingly.  
"Right!" said Jack as he pulled back his hand and stepped away from the Vampire.  
"Let's go."

And so, the first wave of the league left for the partyseminar.

Author's Notes 

1 There is no actuall source for Sir Jason Curtis, the name is based upon H. Rider Haggard's 'Sir Henry Curtis' of 'King Solomon's Mines.  
2 Geoffrey Butler is from the 90s sitcom, 'The Fresh Price of Bel Air', a afro-english butler that enjoys taking cracks at his wealthy masters who live in Bel Air.

Tune in the next time for aother Chapter of the The S.H.O.A.L., when we get the show on the road. R&R. 


	10. Of Biocyte

Biocyte Corporation 2100

"You had to wear heals, didn't you?" asked Jack.  
"What?" asked Mina.  
"You're ten feet tall; I'll look like a Hobbit next to you"  
"Deal with it."

The fraud couple then greeted an overweight man in his late forties wih red hair, "John C. McCloy1, president of Biocyte." he identified himself.  
"Sir Jason Curtis." said Jack as he shook hands with him, "This is my wife, Prof Sylvia Curtis"  
"Ah, yes. I believe you are a new share holder"  
"I am, indeed, in fact, it was Sylvia who first introduced me to your company"  
"Really?" asked McCloy, "How was that"  
"I was visiting Columbia University a year back, where Sylvia used to teach"  
"I have a great interest in your company's work," said Mina in an American accent, "I especially am very interested about your position on using..."

Jack was quickly board with the conversation; he noticed Marcie and Otto in the distance, and John as he arrived, and more importantly, the bar at one corner.

"Excuse me, what did you teach in Columbia?" asked McCloy.  
"Biochemistry." answered Mina.  
"I believe I have read some of your articles in the Scientific American"  
"So, you were the one!"

They both laughed, Jack cackled lightly out of obligation.

Manwhile...

Marcie stopped pushing Otto near a buffet table.

"I'll go have myself a look; I should be back in an hour"  
"Good luck."

Marcie then walked to the ladies room and in a stall she undressed and removed her make up, putting everything into her hand bag that she secured behind the toilet, then climbed the top and to the outside, to her surprise there was Hannah, the gossiping intern from the morning, fixing her make up as she faced the mirror.

"Hello, Hannah." said Marcie.  
"Hel- AAAAH!" she said as she spun in terror, "Who said that?"

Marcie stifled a laugh as another woman entered in time for her to exit.

She walked out the conference hall, threw many corridors and finally she came to the door of the main research facility, which she did simultaneously with a scientist who put his card threw the slot and entered.

John stood talking to some foreign business men, making small talk; he knew he was there simply as back up, much like Otto. And as he left the group, he passed Jack.

"Where is she?" asked John.  
"Talking science with some blokes, I was excused." said a board Jack with his normal accent, "Did you manage to get a gun through"  
"Yes, a fiber-plastic pistol, why"  
"I may need to kill myself in a few minutes"  
"Just let me know."

John then walked off, while Jack headed to the bar, sat and snapped his fingers at the old bartender.

"I'll have a Bloody Mary"  
"Sir?" asked the bartender, who thought the drink to be out of place.  
"Err, I meant a Glass of Sherry, I'm having a bad day"  
"Right away."

"What's so vulgar about a Bloody Mary?" muttered Jack.

"Tell me about it, I wanted a Jack Daniels earlier and had to settle for a Martini."

Jack turned to his left, where a man in his forties sat, with a graying beard and a suit; he spoke with an American accent.

"I feel your pain." answered Jack with his sophisticated accent

The other man smiled, and introduced himself,

"Osborn, Dr Gregory M. Osborn. Of the Special Research Department"  
"Sir Jason Curtis. Investor."

The men shook hands.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" asked Jack, pointing at the crowd behind them.  
"Eh, they just want to hear that stocks are rising, which they will by the way"  
"So, what do you do at Special Research?" asked Jack as his order arrived, along with Osborn.  
"I run a research team; I can't really talk about it"  
"I can't say I want to hear about it, I was just being polite."

Both men took a sip of their drinks.

"And what urged you to invest in our beloved Biocyte"  
"The Wife, she's around here somewhere, she's the scientist"  
"What field"  
"Biochemistry"  
"Amah, Is she planning on getting a Job Here"  
"I hope so; I can definitely take a break from her, if you know what I mean."

Osborn went to light his pipe that he produced, and fiddled in his pockets to find a match, till Jack offered him one.

"I see you're a brother of mine." said Osborne.  
"Pardon?"

Osborn raised a finger that had a ring with the Freemason's symbol on it, similar to the one of Jack's.

"Indeed you are. I've been so for about ten years now"  
"I've been for twenty-one."

Both finished their drinks.

"Another round." called Osborn.  
"So, where are you from"  
"Boston, originally. Been living here for the past four years"  
"I was born here, but for the better part of the past decade, I have lived in Tokyo and New York."

And so the men went on chatting, while John stepped out to a garden like area, where few men stood by themselves, scattered, and sat by a Greek statue, and as he thought what was the significance of a Greek statue in a corporation as such, he felt the movement of something on wheels, Otto, who stopped at a distant from him, pulled out a small flask from his pocket and took a swig.

"Hello." said Otto.  
"Hi." replied John.  
"Where is everyone"  
"Jack is drinking, Murray is talking to some scientists, what about Marcie"  
"What would you expect?"

There was a pause, Otto offered John some of what was in the flask, but he waved it off.

"So, what do you think of our outfit"  
"Eh, they're alright, I guess. I can't say I really would be turning my back on any of the women"  
"How about Jack"  
"Jack I know I CAN'T trust, his reputation is that of a genuine backstabber"  
"What about me?"

John turned to face Otto.

"To be frank, I wouldn't turn my back on you, I think I trust you, but can I be sure?"

Otto pushed a button on the side of his wheelchair to be within a couple of feet of John, and said, "I appreciate the candor, I respect a man who doesn't bullshit a man he knows is capable of braking him physically in half. And I concur with you, about the others"  
"And do you trust me"  
"I think so, but a you said, all you'll be seeing of me is my face"  
"I can live with that."

Both Osborn and Jack drank their drinks silently, and then they got up and shook hands.

"It's been a pleasure, Dr Osborn"  
"Likewise, listen, I'm having a small gathering tomorrow evening, with some brothers and friends, and I I'd like you to attend, here's my address." said Osborn and offered his card,  
"Thank you." said Jack as he accepted and walked away.

Marcie followed the scientist closely, as he went threw sealed doors and restricted areas.

"Good Evening Dr Hawkins." greeted a security guard to a the scientist "Good Evening Mr Kramer." answered Dr Hawkins.

Marcie followed closely as Dr Hawkins entered a big lab concealed deeply inside the facility, and as he examined some statistics and samples, she got a chance to look threw his papers, and she might have found some interesting things, if she had the time or if she understood what was it she was looking threw, and as the scientist left she followed as well, not wanting to be locked in.

As Marcie walked out, she spotted a corridor going the other way, and she was too tempted not to go, and she did, at the end she reached a door that was ajar, and she entered and inspected the papers that were on the table, for several minutes, and she was growing more and more willing to just shot herself rather than read any more of that scientific Mumbo-Jumbo, till suddenly there was something that caught her eye.

"Subject Infected at 000000," she read softly, "000100: Subject Perspiration, 000158: Subject Fatigue, 000300: Subject Collapse..."

Marcie read on through waht was almost identical to the symptoms of the disease, and finally read, "030020: Object Collapsed"

"Kramer," Marcie heard someone calling out in an American accent, "Did you happen to know there is a Friggin' LAB DOOR OPEN IN HERE"  
"I'm sorry Sir!" she hared the security guard apologizing frightfully, "I don't know what got into me, Sir"  
"I'll tell you what got into you, Incompetence!" she heard a third party yell.

Marcie gave one last look to the Papers at hand before rushing to the door, in time for the arrival of Kramer with the keys to lock the door, she stood outside as she saw the two men who were yelling, both wearing suits and ID Badges, and one was tall with long black hair, while the other was medium high.

"Get out of here." said the man of medium height, and s the guard left, she slowly walked behind him.

"Did you hear something?" asked the tall one, and Marcie froze.  
"No, what did you, hear, Kraven?" asked the other one.  
"Forget about it."

Marcie kept standing where she was till the two left, and then went the opposite way.

Author's Notes 

1 The charcter of Brendan Gleeson from M:I-2.

A bit boring, I know, but I have to get this out of the way before I get to the good stuff, R&R, otherwise I'll loose intrest and quit the while thing. 


	11. Of British Rock and Somber Vampires

2100 Hours

Jack pulled up the Audi in front of an upscale apartment building; he was dressed smart-casually.

"You're wrong!" "No, I'm not!" answered Marcie passionately, who was invisible.  
"The Beatles were destined to brake up, Yoko just happened to be there, all great bands brake up eventually, except for the Stones"  
"Don't get me started on the stones!"

The two went on Bickering as they got out the car and headed into the building, after they all got back the night before, and once it had been known that Marcie discovered papers with the diseases symptoms on it, and since Dr Osborn's name was on it, Mina ordered her to accompany Jack.

"Drunken' Limey Jerk"  
"Tasteless Yankee Ponce!"

Just as he was done, he walked threw the revolving door and up to the doorman, who greeted him,

"Good evening sir." said the doorman.  
"Hello," said Jack condescendingly in his upper-class accent, "I'm expected in Dr Osborn's loft"  
"Your name, sir"  
"Sir Jason Curtis, Esq"  
"Indeed you are," said the old doorman with a smile, he then went to the elevator and Jack and Marcie followed, they went to the tenth floor and the doorman guided them to the Apartment.

After knocking they both entered.

Otto walked down the stairs, with his tentacles hovering around him, on his way to the garden, he was still on New York time and felt cooped up.

As he walked past the study, he saw Mina sitting behind the desk, sporting a T-Shirt with her hair down, examining some papers, for a second he stopped and marveled at her beauty, wondering how can someone so Marvelous and Pure looking, be in fact an Underworld Monstrous Being, he then walked away and stepped into the cold wind of London, he sat at a stone bench and lit a pipe he carried around, taking a few drags at a time.

What an Odd Bunch! The most normal of all of them were a mildly insane Criminal Mastermind and a Hired Assassin, which were misfits on their own, and then there was Marcie, the Invisible Killer, and then there was Mina, and then there was him.

Otto took a drag as he watched a small spider clinging to his web, that eventually gave away and flew along with the spider, Otto didn't like spiders, there was a particular Spider he didn't like, but was a good man, he remembered being finally able to control the tentacles months ago, and succeeding in destroying his horrid creation, he had drowned that night1, but woke up the following morning to find himself on the bank of the river, alive and well, the tentacles had acted on their own when he was half past dead, and swam him to safety, he soon returned to crime, this time there was little opposition, his nemesis, Spider-Man2 was busy battling the Green Goblin2, who had miraculously returned to the living, or maybe it was just a copycat, and was also battling the Lizard2, other Super-Hero New Yorkers such as the Daredevil2 and the Fantastic Four2 were busy frying bigger fish, and he was able to steal as he pleased.

Otto then laid down on his side, feeling the stinging coldness of the stone bench, and staid in that position and smoked his pipe for about an hour, after which he went back inside, and when he passed the study, he saw Mina, still sitting behind the desk, but this time she had a bottle of vodka that she held with both hands and poured into her wide open moth.

Otto was flabbergasted, he never would have thought of Mina as a fish-like drinker, so he went back and stood in the doorframe, and saw Mina toss the bottle next to three others that were completely empty.

"Ms Murray, are you alright?" he asked.

Mina was too busy opening a bottle of Champaign to answer, but as she looked up, "Otto," she slightly slurdly said, "Care for a night cap"  
"Err, I guess."

Mina poured some Champaign into an empty glass and took a swig herself.

"You know what sucks about Vampirism"  
"What?" asked Otto.  
"It takes an awful amount of effort to get drunk."

Mina than took another great swig, as Otto looked at her sideways, 'Okay, An Incredibly Hot, Alcoholic Blood-Sucking Fiend'.

"Are going to drink that?" asked Mina, who had finished off the Champaign.  
"No." said Otto as he gave her his drink, which she took in one shot.

"Murray, MURRAY." said Otto, "Why are you drinking like a fish all of a sudden?"

Mina simply gave him the Newspaper.

"I don't get it"  
"The Date"  
"Friday the 15th of April 2005, so"  
"It's my wedding anniversary."

Otto was silent, as Mina stopped drinking and she rested her chin onto the desk and seamed a little more sober, the effect of the Alcohol seamed to ware off.

"Were you ever married?" she asked him.  
"Once, she's dead now." answered Otto, somberly.  
"I'm sorry, any kids"  
"She was pregnant when she died"  
"Ugh, Me and stupid mouth!" said mina as she slapped her forehead.  
"It's Okay, I'm over it."

Both were silent for a few seconds, before Otto asked, "So, you're married"  
"I used to be, twice"  
"And that was when"  
"Around the year 1900, my first, I married before I... died, he was a solicitor"  
"I take it didn't end well"  
"I was dead, how could it end well"  
"Point taken," said Otto, "So, you divorced"  
"He was killed."

"Did you ever found out who did it?" asked Otto carefully.  
"I was there, and I don't want to talk about it." Mina said, very sadly and with a touch of guilt.  
"Kids?" asked Otto, wanting to change the subject.  
"One, his name was Quincy." said Mina, she seamed to enjoy talking about him, "I wasn't allowed to keep him, my late husband's family feared I'd hurt him, and so did I, for years, from a distance, I had looked at him as he grew up, and watched over his children, and his grand children, I'm even a neighbor of my Great Granddaughter."

Mina smiled faintly, Otto was glad he was cheering her up, while Mina went on to talk about her second husband, who's marriage anniversary coincided with that day.

Jack stood on the balcony, smoking a Cuban cigar and drinking from a glass of Sherry, he looked out at his hometown, Just three blocks away was his father's house, he wondered how old Rodney Skinner III was doing, their last encounter did not go smoothly, but that was many years ago, perhaps things have changed.

His train of thought was severed as Dr Osborn stepped out to join him, "The men are starting a game of Poker in a few minutes, care to join"  
"Sure, I could use the money," said Jack.

Osborn was silent for a while, and then stepped closer to lean on the fence, and said, "You have been silent for the evening; I mean you were social enough, but you didn't seem to talk about yourself too much"  
"I don't want to bore anyone"  
"Well everyone else did, it's only fare I know who Sir Jason Curtis is"  
"There's nothing to say, really," said Jack, trying to remember what was in Curtis' dossier, "My ancestor in the mid 19th century had great adventures in Africa, was knighted by the queen and the title was passed down till I inherited it, studied in New York and now I live there most of the time"  
"Not much of a fan of memoirs, are you"  
"I prefer the future, where our sheet of sins and deeds are white as snow."

Marcie walked into Osborn's study and opened the curtains to let some moonlight in, it was a room filled with bookcases, at one end was a desk with a leather chair behind it, on top of the desk was a great pile of papers, all the drawers in the file cabinet were locked so she picked it with a wire she found and looked in it, finding nothing interesting but a plain ticket for Los Angeles scheduled for a few days later.

She locked the drawer and moved on to examine the papers on the desk, barely able to see, when all of a sudden the man from Biocyte's labs, the one with pale skin and long black hair, walked in and took a pause, standing in place for several seconds suspiciously, Marcie held her breath.

The picked some papers off the table and went to close the curtains, Marcie got of the chair and tip-toed to the door, the man followed her soon as he locked the door.

Jack was last to leave, he stood by the door as Dr Osborn approached him and shook his hand.

"Well Jason, it's been a pleasure." said Osborn.  
"Likewise, I hope to repay your hospitality soon"  
"That would be great, as soon as I return; I'm leaving the country in a few days on business"  
"Enjoy your trip then."

The pale man with long black hair approached them and handed Osborn some papers, saying, "Los Angeles is on the line, sir."

Jack donned his coat as Osborn introduced his assistant, "Sir Jason, this is my Personal assistant, Kraven. Kraven, this is a new friend of mine Sir Jason Curtis."

They shook hands, and Jack didn't help but notice how cold the man's hands were, he just smiled and left.

Marcie fidgeted with the buttons of the stereo, till she fund a station she liked and leaned back, "What was your impression?" she asked as Jack drove home through the streets of London.  
"It's not him, he may be involved in the experiment but he's not the mastermind behind the conspiracy, he's too calm"  
"That's you professional opinion then"  
"Yes it is, and don't sell it short, I blackmailed enough people to get the queen to change the national anthem into 'God Save the Queen'3 by the Sex Pistols. Did you find anything?"

"He's leaving to Los Angeles in a few days, I was looking at some of his papers when some guy walked in, I had to leave or I would have been locked in, did you see him"  
"Long black hair and the coldest hands ever? Yes I did"  
"Cold hands"  
"Yes, cold as the dead in a morgue."

Authoris Notes   
1 Otto is recolecting on his demise in Spider-Man 2.  
2 The first two charactrs are Spider-Man Villians, the Geen Goblin is in fact Harry Osborn, and the Lizard is Dr Curt Conors, both appear in the above movie. The following charactes, are Super-Heroes from the Marcel Universe.  
3 Incase ypou don't get the point, the song goes: God save the queen, she ain't no human being.. etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not my best work but I've been wrestling with muses. 


	12. Of Heist Concuction and Digging Up the P...

0900 Hours

Jack walked around the pool table in the den, eyeing the colored balls and calculating at which angle to make his shot, and executed it.

The Q-Ball bolted in a straight line and collided with the 8 ball at a sharp angle, causing it to travel and sink into to fall into the corner pocket.

"Pay up." said Jack.  
"You pay up." said Otto as he gestured to another corner; Jack looked to see the Q-Ball sink into the opposite pocket.  
"Dammit." hissed Jack as he handed Otto the money.  
"I'm surprised Jack, I would figure that a criminal mastermind like you would be more than capable to defeat a man like me"  
"That's just a stereo type, and how is it that when you say 'Criminal Mastermind' it's like your saying, kiss my arse"  
"That takes talent."

Mina peered in through the open door, and said, "Good morning"  
"If you say so." said Jack as he racked the balls.  
"Good morning, Miss Murray." said Otto politely.  
"I'm not one for formalities, call me Mina." she said with a smile.  
"Alright. Lovely morning isn't it"  
"I would say so. How are you doing"  
"Great, thank you"  
"I shall require seeing you both at twelve O'clock in the study"  
"We'll be there."

"I'm fine too." said Jack as Mina left, and he looked back to see Otto smiling.  
"Well." said Jack with a larger-than-life smirk.  
"What?"

Jack was silent as his smirk grew, "What?" asked Otto impatiently.  
"'having an office-infatuation, 're you"  
"What? With Mina"  
"No, with John, of course with Mina"  
"What are you smoking"  
"I know when someone has an Infatuation over someone"  
"Obviously not." said Otto as a tentacle of his tossed a cue-stick to Jack.  
"Please!" Jack said as he caught the stick, "You were like, ' 'ello 'ello', and she was like, 'call me Mina, grrrrr"  
"Shut up and play." said Otto, as he broke the balls.  
"I fear what would have been if I weren't here." said Jack as sunk the 2 ball into a cotion pocket.  
"Could we please drop the subject"  
"Fine, so what did you do last night"  
"Not much, we... talked"  
"Talked as in f"  
"No, you pervert, we talked as in moved our lips and verbally communicated"  
"About what"  
"It's none of your business"  
"If I didn't stick my nose in what wasn't my business then I'd still be bartending in the East End. Spill it out"  
"It was nothing, last night was her anniversary, she was sad, we had a few drinks, more or less, she told about her marriages"  
"She's married, to who? Satan"  
"Their dead, the first was a solicitor, and the second was a very strange man"  
"Strange as in 'Ha-ha'? Or strange as in Foreign"  
"Strange as in me."

Otto attempted a shot, but didn't succeed, "Did you know she was in the League since as back as 1899"  
"I suspected that, that would make her 140ish"  
"More or less"  
"And no carnal relaxation occurred"  
"No"  
"That's a relief, I wouldn't mind getting on the good foot with her, but I wouldn't want to give her my back,"

Jack made a successful sink and said, "I prefer it would be the other way around."

Otto was applaud at what Jack was saying, and left the den, giving Jack a smack on the side of the head as he did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the meeting, Mina had told them that it was reported to her that most of the world's nations were willing to pay, as only two weeks remained, and therefore they had to come up with some kind of progress, therefore, Jack was given a period of two days to come up with a plan to break into Biocyte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into a bar, and flicked the stub of his cigarette as he entered, and walked over to where a man in his early forties, of good build and graying hair, sat drinking a bottle of bear.

"A pint of Black Frost." ordered Jack as he sat next to he man, who looked to his left as greeted him.

"Jack, it's good to see you"  
"Likewise, Jerome."

Jack sat as his drink arrived he took a sip as Jerome asked, "Where have you been for the last three years"  
"Oh, Scotland, Cape Town, Cairo, Beirut, Minsk, Sydney. You name it, I've been there." said Jack as he took a sip, "How about you"  
"Not much," said Jerome, "'Cept some wanker went up to this Lord Character called Jason Curtis, and said he was me, and he was conducting an Investigation regarding blackmailers, and said he paid me 4500 quid"  
"The Basted! Found out who"  
"I got a lead that he got the ID from a forger called Phil Strong, you know him, right"  
"Yes." said Jack, carefully; not wanting Jerome to know it was he who had impersonated him.  
"I told him I was friends of yours and wanted to know who it was, he said he knew nothing. I hope you don't mind"  
"Not at all, and as long as Phil knew you were my people and told you it weren't him, believe it"  
"If you say so. What can I do for you"  
"I need you to get me the full package on the Biocyte building, know it"  
"Yes, I could get you that by tonight, 400 pounds, where should I delver them"  
"32 Baker Street, I'll pay you then, I also need a dossier about someone"  
"Who"  
"W-I-L-H-A-M-I-N-A Murray, more commonly known as Mina Murray," said Jack as Jerome wrote it down, "MI agent, worked with both 5 & 6, 5'10", Auburn Hair, pale complexion, I need you to go back to 1895 and begin there"  
"Sorry, 1985"  
"1895"  
"What the fuck"  
"Just do it"  
"I can't do it, I"  
"Would 70000 quid make it worth you while?" asked Jack, Jerome was tongue-tied, "Fine, 12000"  
"Aye, that would make me think of it as a challenge"  
"Good man, how long with it take you"  
"A week at least"  
"There's 3000 more if you get it by Wednesday. I'll see you then."

John sat in the kitchen having his breakfast, when Marcie walked in, make-up, sunglasses and all.

"'morning'." said Marcie.  
"Hi." said John.  
"I need to talk about something"  
"What"  
"Jack"  
"What about Jack"  
"You know more than I do about him"  
"Not really, I met him twice a few years ago, that's it"  
"But still, what was he like back then"  
"Why do you want to know?" asked John, who didn't enjoy talking about people behind their backs.  
"It's just; I don't trust him regarding his impression about Osborn"  
"Why"  
"It's a gut call, and my guts are often right"  
"Look, I spent with him a total of 70 Minutes tops back then, so I can't really tell you much, but"  
"What"  
"Of what I've heard, he has a habit of sacrificing his accomplices for trivial motives, he once turned his partner in over a woman, and he used to be a heroin addict as well"  
"Is that still the case"  
"I don't know, probably not, the point is; never give him your back, even if you're invisible."

Marcie was about to leave, till John called to her and said, "You're going to turn him in, right?"

Marcie was silent.

"After we're done, when he's outlived his usefulness, you are going to drag him into America to be trialed. That was the price for your services right?"

Marcie turned and said, "Not all of us would do this for the 'good of mankind'." she said, making quote marks in the air as she said 'good of mankind'.

Two days later 0033 Hours

Jack was at the den, scribbling down on pieces of paper idea on how to penetrate Biocyte, while observing the blueprints spread on the billiard table and held down by a pair of cue sticks, and reading reports of previous attempts of brake-in attempts, which were all foiled.

After several theories emerged, which were all dismissed as ridiculous, he produced a cigarette and lit it, taking long deep drags of the black poison.

"Any luck?" asked Mina as she walked in, she seemed as though she just came from outside, and Jack couldn't help but notice that she wasn't as pale as usual, and her lips were radar, 'she must have fed recently' he concluded, and the Idea sent a cold shiver down his spine.  
"Lots of luck, and it's all bad, this pile of bricks is tighter than a Fish's arse."

She was silent for moments, as she walked over to a chair and sat down, he finally turned to her, scratching his three-day stubble growth, and said, "I do have one Idea that was never used before"  
"I'm all ears." she said as she walked over next to him.

Jack explained his plan to her, which was rather simple.

"...I'll have to improvise a lot while were in, though." "Is that all you got?" asked Mina.  
"Yes." said Jack, bothered at the manner in which she asked her question.  
"Unless you can come up with a better plan within the next day, we will Carrie it out"  
"Thank you, that's very kind." he said, not pleased with her.  
"Is something wrong, Mr. Skinner?" Mina said sharply.  
"Not at all, Miss Murray, It's just the weather's effect." barked Jack angrily, "Bugger this," he said as he walked out, donning a leather jacket, "Bugger you, and bugger mankind, all of us maggots deserve to die anyway."

Mina wondered what the hell had got into him, "Well up yours!" she said as she went upstairs to sleep. 


	13. Of Theivery and Unexpected Turns of Even

_**0348 Hours**_

"Ock, are you there?" asked Skinner through his ear piece.

"Yes." answered Otto, as he followed Mina, as they walked through the sewers, it was pitch black, but they managed to see nonetheless, Mina because of her vampirism and Otto because of his Infra-red cameras on his tentacles.

"At 0450, proceed as planned."

Mina stuck her ear to the wall they reached, and listened carefully, she could hear a faint buzzing sound, caused by the security system wires placed within the wall, she finally found a spot where nothing could be heard, and put an x on it with a peace of chalk.

"Alright Otto, go ahead."

Otto produced a cone-like screw from a toolbox he carried, about ten inches in diameter, held it with a tentacle, an positioned it's tip against the brick wall, and started spinning his tentacle along with the screw, and drilled for several minutes, at the end of which, there was a 10 inch wide hole in the wall.

"The Gate is installed." said Otto.

"Blood, proceed as planned." said Jack.

Otto stepped aside, Mina a.k.a Blood walked ten feet back, took her ear piece off and handed it o Otto, and dissolved into a flock of bats, which all flew around before going through the hole, one bat at a time, it took two minutes or less, until the bats blended into Mina on the other side, Otto passed her the ear piece back.

"I'm in." she said as she put the piece back on.

"Head to the lobby." ordered Jack, who then switched to Otto and said, "Ock, you'll have to stay put."

"Oh Goody!" scoffed Otto, who'd rather call it a day and go home than to hang around in a sewer tunnel.

It was the night of the brake in, Jack was stationed inside the car. While John was stationed above a building adjacent to Biocyte, with a telescope rifle.

"How are you holding up, Leprechaun?" asked Jack.

"I'm naked and it's the middle of the night in London, what do you think?" answered Marcie through her ear-peace.

"Don't worry, we'll get you warm and indoors soon."

It took Mina under two minutes to head to the lobby, coming through the air vents, at the lobby she scaled the wall quietly and crawled on them like a spider, slowly making her way to the security camera, doing her best not to catch the guards' attention, she unscrewed the side of the camera with a small screwdriver from the kit and revealed some wires, which she rearranged causing the camera to show an in loop.

She looked down to see the two guards with their eyes fixed on a portable TV playing 'Parkinson', and occasionally glancing at the surveillance monitors. She crawled to the other camera, and repeated the process, however the kit slipped form her hands for a second, and it fell to the ground and caused a sound.

"Bloody Hell!" said one of the guards as he saw her on the wall and raised his gun, the other did the same.

"SHHHIT!" she hissed as she leapt from the wall.

"Blood, Come IN!" asked Jack.

The first's bullet, caught her in the arm as she came down, but it healed quickly enough, she landed before them and punched the shooter, caught the other's hand that held the gun and flung him over the desk, then threw the first ten feet in the air and he fell unconscious, and then grabbed the second by the neck as he came up and choke slammed him to the floor.

"Blood! What's happening?" hissed Jack.

"I was harassed, but defended my honor quit well." answered Mina.

"You had me scared." said Jack with a sight of relief.

"Oh Jack, I didn't know you cared." she said playfully.

"You didn't? I've fallen hard for you, Luv! You're everything I never thought I ever wanted. Now quit soding around, and the name's Goblin."

Mina tied both the guards with a TV's electric cord and headed to the desk and unlocked the front door.

"Its clear." said Mina.

"Leprechaun, you're set."

Marcie walked to the front door, and entered into the warm building,

"Now, ladies, I'll be there shortly."

Jack got out the car, seeing Otto in the distance coming, he made his way into the building and tossed both Mina and Marcie two cards connected to a device in the size of a cell phone, they headed off and he sat at the desk, just in time to hear the radio come on.

"Hello? Can you hear me." came the sound on the other side.

"I can hear you loud and clear." said Jack through the radio.

"Jones? Is that you."

"It is, what do you want."

"Us on the 11th floor just heard a noise."

"The firecrackers? That made me flinch too, it's all tip-top now though."

"Where's Chandler?"

"Let's just say he's cleansing himself."

"Good god Jones! That's discussing!"

The man signed off, and Jack leaned back in is chair and said, "Ladies, where are you?"

"I'm at the labs." said Mina.

"6th floor, quadroon 7." said Marcie.

"You both are clear," said Jack as he looked at the monitors, "Call me if you need anything."

Jack turned back to the fallen guards and took one's hat, and put it on him as he took a deep drag.

This was going to be a long night.

**_0410 Hours_**

"Goblin, I think I'm on to something." said Marcie

"What's your coordinates?" asked Jack.

"B - 12 - 1"

Jack switched the monitors to show the sector she referd to, it showed two guards, coming at Marcie's direction which was disclosed by her floating ear peace and equipment.

"Two Guards are approaching from 7 and 2 O'clock, at my command, head to 9 O'clock."

Jack waited till it was the right moment, as the guards were almost near her, then ordered her to move, shielding her from the guards.

"Stay in place for 30 and then move on."

Jack heard the guards starting to stir around, so he turned in his seat and aimed a pair of kicks to their heads, knocking them out again.

**_0317 Hours_**

"Dragon, how are you holding up?" asked Jack.

"I was hoping I'd get a chance to get my gun off, but I have to say I'm not complaining." answered John, as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hopefully that would be the case for the entire night."

Jack then switched to Otto, "Ock, how're you holding up?"

From the Sewer, Otto answered "I can complain." as he took a swig of Bourbon from his flask.

Jack exhaled in nervousness, he wasn't used to this, he was more accustomed to being in the trenches himself, figuring things out as he went, rather than guiding a pair of women with no experience as thieves, it's true they were not like most women, but still...

He put out the last of his cigar and came to realize the shocking truth, he was all out, he started frisking the unconscious guards in search of any kind of tobacco products, but all he found was bubble gum, which he chewed in frustration.

This was going to be a very long night.

**_0325 Hours_**

Mina walked through dark corridors, with amazing stealth, she finally reached the lab Marcie first found a few days ago, she entered by inserting the card into the slot and the device attached to it issued every combination possible, in a few second the door was open, and she waltzed in.

It took her 20 minutes to comb the entire alb, and to find that any evidence was moved, in frustration she headed out of there.

"Come today at afternoon, we'll all be gone." she heard a vice say, so she walked into the shadows and remained at an ear-shot, listening at the two voices converse.

"How long will we be there?" said the other.

"24-30 Hours, after that we leave for the final station."

"Have you..."

"Not yet, but..."

Mina heard Jack's voice come through the ear-peace, so she walked away so the men couldn't hear, and as she did, she didn't help but feel that one of the voices was familiar.

"Dragon, come in." said Jack as he loaded a syringe with the contents of a small ampoule, that would cause the Guards to loose the memory of what happened that night.

"I'm here Goblin."

"Any progress?"

"No."

"Leprechaun hasn't found anything yet."

"I suggest we skip to the mother load, as long as we have a good hour of nighttime, what do you say?"

Jack pondered for a second.

"Fine, let's all regroup in there."

**_0400 Hours_**

Biocyte's main vault, where all the secret matters were securely locked away was where the Jack, Mina and Marcie headed, it was a door similar to the doors the have bypassed all bight, but had a key lock as well, Jack kneeled down next to the locks and examined them.

"What is it?" asked Mina.

Jack waited for a few moments before giving his verdict, "These locks are different than the others."

"What do you mean?"

"The Key lock is a little deeper than others, and the electronic lock has 12 Digits rather than the 7s you've seen all night."

"Can you do it, or not?" asked Mina impatiently.

"Don't get your blood soaked knickers in a twist, I can do it."

Jack opened the card-device Mina had and switched some of the wires around, then re assembled it, he put the card in the slot and started tampering with the lock.

"Go keep watch."

The Device went on trying to find the right combination, while Jack continued maneuvering the locks with three wires, working in silence except for the sound of a guard resisting Mina's assault, it took eight minutes, but Jack eventually opened the lock, and a few seconds later, the combination was found.

**_0410 Hours_**

Jack turned the knob and the door was opened, and a dimly lit room appeared, at the end of which was a big vault.

"Is it clear?" asked Mina.

"Wait." said Jack as he looked in the room, noticing tiny holes in the walls, and a console on the wall, and a small box on the other side by the vault, and another console on the other side of the vault, he then took a small vile from his pocket and poured some of it's contents into his gloved hand, a grayish powder which he sprayed into the air, revealing for less than a second a group of red lines moving in the room, "Laser Beams." he said and then turned to Marcie and said, "It won't detect you, take off your ear-peace and just waltz in there, open the box."

Marcie did as he said, and walked silently through the room, without setting off any alarms, and opened the box at the end, revealing a group of wires, from the door, Jack put on his eye-glasses and looked for a minute ad said, "What the 'ell, it's usually the yellow one. Rip the yellow wire out."

Marcie hesitated, but Mina ushered her to do it, and she did, then Jack sprayed some of the powder again, and no red lines were seen.

**_0411 Hours_**

The three gathered in front of the vault, Jack put on a stethoscope and stuck the round peace to the vault is ear to it and observed it while aiming a flashlight, it had three combination locks, Jack turned the locks around for a few seconds and said, "I can't hear anything, It must be a foot thick."

"We can get Otto hear, get him to rip it off in less than minute."

"I think we need something more subtle." said Mina.

Jack handed Mina the stethoscope and she put it on, and stuck the peace to the vault, Jack turned the locks a few times.

"Put this on, can you hear anything?" Jack asked.

The stethoscope magnified Mina's already intense hearing, and she heard clear clicks.

"Yes."

"You'll have to be my ears, press on my foot whenever you hear a click, depending on how intense the click is." said Jack as he took off his shoe.

The two went on, while Marcie kept watch, after a quarter of an hour the first locks was opened.

**_0426 Hours_**

Midway during the opening of the second loc, the guards' radio blurred, "Jones, come in."

Jack was very unhappy with the interruption, he picked up the radio and said, "Jones here."

"Where's Chandler."

"He went out his car to get his cigarettes."

"Didn't he quit?"

"Apparently not."

"Have you heard from Charlie?"

"Why?"

"We haven't heard anything from him for twenty minutes."

"I think I knocked him out." whispered Mina, remembering the guard she knocked out during Jack's handling of the front door.

"I heard from him a few minutes ago, he said he's had some problems with his radio. When will you be done from your shift by the way?"

"Not for another hour or so. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Jack dropped the radio, upset by the severing of his concentration, it lead to him slowing down, taking ten minutes longer than the last time.

**_0451 Hours_**

The second lock was opened, "What's the time?" asked Jack.

"4:52" answered Mina.

With only thirty minutes left of nighttime, not wanting to loose Mina's protection, Jack quickened rapidly, racing against the lock, and out did himself as he finally was over with the third lock.

**_0500 Hours_**

The vault opened with a loud sound, the three steeped back as the 10 inch vault door slowly swung open, and look at the interior filled with files and tubes, there were a few odd looking screens on the walls.

"Blood, those are heat sensors," said Jack, "Be a kind, body heat-less, undead being and go in there and rip off that screen of the wall."

Mina did as he said, and after she ripped the board off, Marcie and Jack walked in, as Jack gleefully said, "Ladies, the Lunchbox is open."

It didn't take them long to find what they wanted, several documents incriminating Biocyte, evidence showing that they had conducted internationally forbidden experiments, the three photographed the documents with little cameras they had, while Jack chuckled and said, "I'm so proud!", and then frowned and said, "But no actual loot."

**_0510 Hours_**

All three cameras' contents were extracted and handed to Mina, "It'll be sunrise soon, get out." said Jack.

"I'll meet you by the car, be careful." said Mina as she jumped out the window and turned into a flock of bats.

**_0513 Hours_**

Jack walked through the lobby, casually glancing towards the front desk, and was shocked to realize the guards were gone.

Jack froze, the syringe was still full on the desk, a sinking feeling in his stomach grew; drugging the guards had slipped his mind.

As he tried to head for the door, a fist collided with his face and he fell to the ground.

Jack looked up and saw Chandler and Jones approaching him, he stood back up as Chandler attempted a kick, Jack caught the foot and twisted it violently, braking the man's ankle and pulling his gun out of its holster simultaneously.

Candler fell screaming, while Jack aimed his gun at Jones, "Don't even think about it, sonny Jim."

Jones froze as he was going to get his gun, Jack approached him and pulled the gun out, "Turn around. TURN AROUND!"

Jones obliged as he went pale, Jack slammed the back of the gun into the back of his neck, and then buried the syringe into Chandlers arm, and then left out the front door.

Jack walked around the building, in a few minutes, the place would be swarming with policemen, and he had to leave right now.

"Jack, jack," came the voice of Marcie through the ear-peace.

"What is it Leprechaun?"

"Help!" said Marcie, and then a thud was heard, "I'm at the second flight of the back stairway."

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"What!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're not coming?" said Marcie as sounds of battery could be heard.

"Good lock."

Jack turned the earpiece off, but it didn't take more than seconds for the guilt and shame to settle in and for him to turn it back on and started running to the other side of the building, "Dragon. Come in!"

"Goblin." said John.

"Are you still stationed?"

"Yes, Murray.."

"I need you to off the guard at the back door."

"But..."

"Do it!"

Jack was running to the back door, the massive guard saw him and ordered him to halt, then pulled out his gun, he would never use it as John's bullet caught him in the head and he fell on the ground, Jack picked up the gun as he went bursting through he door, leaping up the stairs, finally arriving at the second floor. There was Marcie, her presence only known by the floating blood on her face, there were two other men, Kraven, who was pulling her by the hair, and a short stocky bald man.

"Let her go." he said firmly.

The two men turned and looked at him.

"Sir Curtis, or is it Mr Skinner?"

"Call me Jack."

"Jack.." hissed Marcie.

"Don't worry, Kitten. We'll be gone soon. Just let daddy and the gents have a chat."

The stocky man approached Jack, who held up the guard's gun, "That's close enough." he said, but the man kept coming, "Bloody Hell." mummered Jack as he pulled the trigger, the man was hit, he was fazed for a second but ignored it and kept going, Jack was shocked but kept firing, as Kraven walked away pulling Marcie by the hair.

"This is a three-hundred dollar shirt, PRICK!" barked the man as he grabbed Jack by the neck and raised him in the air, Jack kept firing, till the gun went CLICK, he was being chocked to death, there was only way out.

"What a waist of three -hundred dollars." said Jack as he produced a Cigar from his pocket, of the ones Q provided, he turned the label-baring end counter-clockwise, dropped the cigar and closed his eyes, not wanting to be blinded by the light.

Jack heard screaming from the man, and the smell of scorched flesh, some heat on the fist around his neck, and him falling down.

Jack opened his eyes, there was no bright light, only the burning corpse of the stocky man and Marcie on her back in the corridor, while an Elevator door closed.

_'Revolve the label-baring tip clockwise and it emits a bright blinding light, turn it counter clockwise and it emits UV rays'_ Jack remembered Q say, he did not activate the light, but the UV rays by accident, which caused the man to go up in flames, he guessed the same would Happen to Kraven, so he dropped Marcie and hid in the Elevator; speaking of elevators, there was another one arriving from the first floor, loaded with guards no doubt.

He helped Marcie up, "Where did they go?" she asked.

"I murdered one, with UV rays. Kraven escaped."

"How?"

"I would love to know, you know what I'd love even more? To get the 'ell out of 'ere.."

He picked up a metal waist can and threw it at a window, it shattered as the sun was beginning to rise.

"As soon as you land, run!"

"What?"

Meanwhile, Mina told John to drive away, with Otto in the backseat.

"But.." said John.

"They've been made, the cops will be here. There's nothing we can do."

John was forced to oblige, he hit the gas and the car sped away, the three left the seen with bothered consciences.

Jack pushed Marcie out the window, she was so confused she didn't scream, and just fell till she landed inside a dumpster, she climbed out and ran to where she thought the car would be waiting.

Looking back, the Rogue saw the elevator doors open, he jumped to the frame of the window and looked down, a moment of hesitation cost him dearly, as the guards who weld taker guns fired at him, the chains linking their guns to the hooks that plunged into his back discharged thousands if volts of electricity.

**_0520 Hours_**

Jack fell back to the ground, no longer able to see anything around him, all existence disappeared and all was left was the spiral of pain inside him, it soon ended, leaving him panting on the ground, but it wouldn't be the end, as the guards started kicking away at him, and he became unconscious.


End file.
